Spirits and Ice
by Calysta
Summary: How could I have been so stupid, so foolish? I'm such an idiot! I should've known... things are not like fairy tales. I don't ...I wish this never had happened. I want to forget this...I want this pain to stop...conceal...don't...feel...so why is my heart feeling this way?
1. Chapter 1

"I don't mean to offend you Kristoff."

"You didn't offend me.."

"Oh good."

"You offended poor Sven, how could you not want him there?"

She fiddled with her palms. "Because..." She began. "He...is...such a...great...reindeer... I don't think our potentially new trading partners deserve to meet him...yet..."

He chopped on a carrot and then handed it to Sven. "You don't have to...lie, Elsa. I get it."

"Get what, Kristoff?" Kristoff said to himself in his reindeer voice. Though the Quen stared at the pair and gritted her teeth.

"Right, it's only for a few hours ...besides it's very important for Arendelle. Our future." Elsa explained and strolled over to the window in her study. Looking at the citizens of her kingdom. The gates had been open for nearly a year. After she discontinued trading with Weaselton, she figured she could deal without another partnership. Though not too long ago she had received a letter from another kingdom wanting to propose a deal. Seeing as her kingdom and theirs could benefit greatly. To which, she could at least hear what this other kingdom could offer.

"Even though if an agreement isn't struck, it doesn't hurt to hear them out. " she sat down at her desk, her late father's old desk the one where she used to peek and see what business he did before her mother would pull her away and she had to study. Her ungloved hands slide on the ageing wooden desk and she cracked a smile. Years ago, she had been afraid to too anything with her bare hands but now, thanks to her sister, Elsa is able to control them. Not hiding them from her people.

"Well is that what you wanted to speak to me about?" Kristoff asked to break the silence between them.

"Yes...oh wait..." She pursed her red color lips. "Tell Anna to show up on time. She has to be there as well." Elsa had nothing but maturity in her voice. Kristoff nodded and he and Sven left her study.

Now alone Elsa breathe in and then out. Her ice dress glittering in the sunlight that lit the room. She closed her eyes. Relaxing for the first time in a long time, the new Queen beginning her reign. She knew it was a lot of work and knew how much time it would take to do it. The laws, the few crimes that happens so often, taxes and so on and so forth. A Queen's duty was not and is not glamorous. "Alright." She sat up and began straightening her paperwork and books. She had received a letter from the other kingdom, an Hispanic kingdom that is rich in their history and praised by others in the past but as of lately the kingdom had reached out to others. None were very open to accept a partnership with them but Elsa didn't want to turn down another just because they were down on their luck.

Her gown flowed effortlessly as she walked out her study, they should be here soon. She then walked proudly down the halls of her castle. The guards and servants bowing and saying 'hello' or asking how she was. Elsa felt so blessed to have such caring servants that at this point neither she nor Anna saw them as servants but family.

"Hiii Elsa!"

"Olaf, how are you?" Elsa asked her dear friend.

"Perfect, now that it's spring, can't wait for summer again." Olaf said with nothing but pure innocence and happiness. Elsa smiled. "And yourself?"

"Nervous but excited." Elsa said as they walked down the stairs now. Olaf's snow leaving small trails of water. "It'll be a great opportunity... I hope."

"You'll be fine. So when are we meeting them?"

"We?" Elsa stopped art he front doors, which cause the guards to stop in their place with the doors cracked open. "Listen, until I get a feel for these people. I don't want them knowing. So the only 'we' is Anna and myself."

"I thought you were done hiding your powers." Olaf spoke sadly.

"I am! But I don't want another weasel-ton incident. Okay?" Elsa kneeled down and place her hand on Olaf's head. The little snowman looked up and nodded happily. "Good, I will see you later Olaf." Elsa stood up and fixed her gown. The guards then fully opened the door and the Queen walked out. The horns going off as the ship arrived at the docks.

Elsa quickly made her way there. The guards keeping an eye on there Queen as she went through town. It took a few minutes before she stood there looking at fjord. The ship sailing in, its country and kingdom's flag mounted high on the post. The country colors of red and yellow. The kingdom colors white and gold.

"This is it." Elsa mumbled she glanced around and noticed a very not there Anna. She frowned and began to worry. "Come on Anna...I can't do this alone." Within minutes the ship was docked and the ramp lowered. The knights were the first to come out. Six on each side standing in front of one another. Elsa walked a little closer. They all had swords on their sides and armor shined to perfection. Their family's crest engraved on center of each Knight.

"Attention!" Shouted a voice from the ship. Elsa's body shook slightly in surprise. Her blue eyes glanced at the ship and down came a tall knight. His armor different from the others. More slender and not as bulky. His hands behind his back. His eyes inspected the others. Then he glanced at Elsa. When he stood a few inches in front of her. He gave the Queen of Arendelle a small bow. The man taller than her. Maybe even a little taller than Kristoff.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He spoke. His voice not too deep but had a sense of command. "I am Captain of Her Majesty's Knights. On behalf of the King Enrique of Eyvicca, his daughter Princess Mia, has come to talk terms." He then stood aside and introduced the princess. Out came a spunky young woman with curled black hair and brown eyes. Light olive skin tone and a soft pink dress with the sleeves off the shoulder and ruffles on the hems. She stood near Elsa and the Captain, she being shorter than them. "Princess Mia, Queen Elsa."

"Hola! Nice to meet a new partner of Eyvicca!" She spoke with a thick accent but not as thick as the captain.

"Hi, it is nice to meet you Princess Mia. My sister would be here...but...she's... Late...I do-"

"Wait! Wait, wait. wait!" Shouted a girl running towards them. So fast she nearly fell if it weren't for Mia's knight catching her. More or so like the girl running into him.

"Sorry! I'm here! I'm Anna." She said as she fixed her hair and gown. She looked at her sister who gave a serious look but then shook her head. Anna then looked at the other princess who began a giggle fit. Then lastly the Knight who caught her. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright." He said and just like Elsa, Anna noticed the softness in his voice.

Elsa clasped her hands together. "Well shall we go inside."

"Si. Si." Mia nodded and she followed as Elsa and Anna led the way.

As the reached the front door, Anna looked at the their guest. "Is he suppose to follow us?"

Mia blinked in confusion. Then looked behind her. "Oh! Well as captain, no, but as my personal body guard yes." She giggled.

"Oh..." Anna blinked and stared at the slender man who kept a seemingly stone face.

Elsa didn't mind and could understand. Mia is a guest in a foreign land had it been vice versa, she too would have a personal guard as well. "Anyway, let's discuss business." Elsa said.

"I agree, that's why we are here." Mia grinned.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

After an hour long talk, Mia stormed out the conference room. "Really you expect that from me?!" She yelled. "What kind of idiot do you take me for?!" The young woman shouted and stormed off. Going where? She didn't know and didn't care, she already agreed to stay here for three weeks and she had to. Her father was very strict on that.

Anna and Elsa came out and were confused. "I thought it was a great proposal Elsa..."

"You were asleep during half of it, Anna." Elsa tried not to sound too frustrated but she couldn't see why Mia disagreed. Anna went to go check on Mia, while Elsa stood there baffled.

"Excuse me..." Said a voice.

Elsa turned around, picking up her plans from the floor. "Yes?"

It was the Knight from early. He had not joined them in the conference room. He kneels down and helped her picked up the papers. "It was not cause they were bad...they were good but Princess Mia is new to negotiations. Sometimes...you gotta sweeten up to her first...then dumb it down." He giggled. And so did Elsa after a second.

"I'm new to this as well...we already lost one."

"I heard. Most of the kingdoms talk about it."

Elsa clenched the papers in her hands and stood up. "What do you hear?" Her voice near a whisper.

"Oh...things like secrets and such." Elsa felt like her heart stopped. "But a lot of them dislike that place anyway, I guess it is not called weasel town for nothing." He stood up and handed Elsa the rest of the papers. "Did I say something wrong?" He looked at her and waved his hands in her face.

"o-h...nothing. Thank you...I can't give up on this, I have to try again." Elsa spoke mostly to herself and walked away. The knight just standing there and shaking his head.

For two days Elsa made attempts to get the princess to understand explain the plans to her and how it benefited them. The trades each kingdom has to offer. But no luck, the girl just puffed her cheeks and scurried off somewhere. And each time Elsa would want to freeze that brat in her place and slap her silly. But no, she couldn't. So she calmed herself and planned for a different approach.

One day she was sitting in the garden and thinking of good strategies.

"Puppies."

"What?" Elsa looked up from her notes. Again the knight stood in front of her. In the sunlight, she noticed his dark brownish red hair and soft tan skin tone. She watched as he sat down.

"She likes puppies. I myself love cats but she loves puppies maybe... You soften her up?"

"I am not going to play games."

"It's no game...its cheating." He laughed. He had a cute laugh.

Elsa puffed her cheeks. "I am a queen not a child." She sat there quiet. "Maybe you can speak with her...um...?"

"Spirit." Elsa blinked. "My name is Spirit." The knight looked at the sunny sky. "If you want, I can help you. If she leaves without your kingdom's partnership the King will be upset. Why do you think we are here for nearly a month?" Elsa shrugged. "He know his daughter is stubborn and hard headed, that's why."

Elsa sat there silently, the knight laid back and watched the clouds. She noticed his hair pulled back and whimsically strands fluttered in the wind, in the sunlight they looked like a bronze red. The Queen thought about it. Would it be the Queen thing to do? Or should she send them back? She then thought of what would Anna do. Or even Kristoff or Olaf. Maybe she needed to set aside her own self and think. Had she been sent somewhere in someone else's place, she'd want to know that they would think of her. Make her feel welcome.

Has she not made Mia feel that way? She had her maids tend to her and foods inspired by her culture but she she truly made her feel welcome?

"Spirit?" Elsa said after what seems years of silence. He looked at her. "Princess Mia, does she not feel at all comfortable?"

He blinked at the strange question. "The Princess feels this more of something her father would do and not how she would do it. Mia is a very carefree lady and sometimes while it is important for work she enjoys relaxation and thinks it's important. You are catering her as if she was home, she is used to that life. Maybe show her less of Eyvicca and more of Arendelle?"

Elsa thought about this, then placed a finger on her chin. Maybe she had been so focused on making a good and normal impression of her kingdom. She hid away the quirkiness and fun of it. "Alright." She said out of nowhere and began to rip up her notes. Spirit glanced at her. Watching the blonde queen ditched her plans.

The woman stood up and breathed. She can do this. Elsa looked down at Spirit. "Thank you... Spirit." The knight smiled. "That's a very...unique name."

He chuckled. "That's a very unique way of saying strange Queen Elsa."

"If it helps, I will have to find a way to thank you." Elsa turned to leave but then stopped and glanced at the Knight who continued to lay in the grass. A smirked appeared on her face and she left.

Clenching her hands together she stood outside her guest's room. "Come on...you can do this." Elsa encouraged herself. The door opened. Mia looked surprised. Her crown on her head center in her curls.

"Oh...another...idea?"

"Yes. Look...I know I can be a little...serious..."

"Uptight?"

Elsa gritted her teeth. "Sure. But I'm doing a whole new approach. Today, we are going into town."

Mia blinked. "Que?"

Elsa nodded and then waved them over. Anna, Kristoff, and Sven. Elsa decided to save Olaf for last. The best part, in her opinion.

"Are you ready for the best festival in the world?!" Anna said with loads of excitement that Kristoff quietly step away from her.

Mia smiled. She glowed and nodded. "Yes!" She jumped up and down and then went to the reindeer, "I have never seen such animal. Oh my..." She petted Sven who enjoyed the attention.

Elsa watched. She smiled. This is working. "Well what are we waiting for?" Elsa asked with joy.


	2. Chapter 2

Nighttime came as the girls and Kristoff walked to the castle. Anna and Mai giggling as Kristoff spoke for Sven. Elsa walked slower than they did and watched the scene. It was a great day and the festival was grand. Mia lit up seeing her kingdom and its wonders. The people were so kind to her. She and Anna had a blast. They even chased a pig that escaped.

Elsa quietly smirked to herself. Kristoff had said goodnight. Taking Sven to where he stayed. Anna watched as he walked away and she as well said her goodnights. Leaving the princess and the queen.

"Gracias, Queen Elsa."

"Hm?"

"Thank you...today was a lot of fun." She clenched her gown. "I...want to apologize for my behaviour the pass few days. I know it was rude but..." Mia sighed as she looked down. "I'm not the smartest person and usually instead of admitting it. I just tend to freak out..." The Princess of Eyvicca looked at the Queen. "You probably don't know what I mean."

"No...I get it. Believe me I do." Elsa assured her and she flicked her blonde braid back. "But I suppose I should've considered you feelings. Instead of..." She trailed off. Mia just nodded.

"Tomorrow... We can speak more about the plans. Yes?" She smiled.

"Yes...defiantly." Elsa agreed and giggled. Mia bowed and went to her room. Elsa breathed easy and went to do her nightly routine of making sure the guards are in place and that everyone went to be. She didn't like when they overworked, it didn't feel fair. A few maids were closing the curtains for the night. Elsa helped them. She checked the kitchen and they were putting away dishes. She helped as well. Afterwards she retire to her study and pick out a book to read before going to bed herself.

She sat down at her desk and opened to the page where she left off. This book was a story about a girl who was stolen from a young age. She had only reached the part where she made her escaped and met a handsome stranger. Elsa only got a few pages into it before she glance out the window. She saw that Knight again. Just walking around talking to the guards. He handed them something to eat and drink. Then left. Elsa watched until he was out of the window's sight.

How kind and noble to check on others in another kingdom. Elsa leaned in her chair, letting the book rest on her chest. She closed her eyes and smiled. Her thoughts formed the image of Spirit from that afternoon. So carefree. Then she replayed his laugh. It was soft and gentle. He had some effeminate features but she noticed some of Mia's other knights did as well. A soft round face. Lucious lips.

Elsa froze. Her powers had frozen her book as she sat up and clenched the iced object. No. Elsa was not was not like Anna. You don't like someone after you meet them. That's illogical and not bright. When she noticed what she did, Elsa quickly unfroze the book, set it down, then went to her room. Enough for tonight. She thought. Her hands on her temple as she worried why those thoughts made her smile. Everyone makes her smile now. Especially Anna. It meant nothing.

When she reached her room, she closed the door quickly and locked it. Leaning against the wooden frame. The moonlight filled her bedroom and she stared at the lifeless beauty that is her room. The same room she moved to as a child. She dare not switch to their parents, all their things were still there. Elsa just couldn't face moving them. She'd might have to one day...but not anytime soon.

The Queen sighed softly as she strolled to her bed. Changes her gown to a powered blue sleep gown and plopped on the mattress. She bounced a bit before settling and then drifting off to sleep.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Nearly a week passed after that night and Mia and Elsa spoke a little more, each explaining their kingdoms to each other. Elsa enjoyed it. There had been real process going. Mia even suggested that citizens both their kingdoms should be able to come and go as they please. Though elsa brought up they lived in different countries and they still had to abide to their country land'sland's laws. Which Mia pouted but still, wishful thinking isn't terrible.

There had been a few times Elsa would spot Spirit in the distance. Talking to guards or wandering around either by himself or with Mia. Escorting her around. Sometimes though, he would catch her looking and he smiled. Elsa would immediately hide somewhere and clench her chest. Her heart would race. She then would peek from her hiding spot and see he has left. Elsa would feel at ease.

Days passed since then.

Early one morning, one of the guards of Elsa's kingdom was tossed to the ground. The person who stood tall walked over and help him up with ease. "If you had a stronger stance I wouldn't have knocked you down so easily." Spirit said coolly.

"Really then how about..."the guard tried to catch him off guard. Spirit attempted to dodge him which turned successful but in reaction to that he himself fell backwards onto the ground. Mia's and Elsa's guard then laughed at it. Spirit blushed and then scrambled to his feet.

"Ha ha good one..." Spirit mumbled and pulled the grass from his hair. A horn was heard in the distance; time to prepare for the day. They all scattered and went to their own duties. The castle guards switched shifts. The maids began to open the curtains and windows. The livestock got tended to. As Spirit continued to fix his hair, he over heard a butler talking to a maid about getting princess Anna up. He walked through the halls and knocked in the guest room. "Princess..." He called softly. No sound. He knocked again. Still nothing. He frowned.

"Captain." A voice called.

He turned to his left. "Yes?"

"Princess Mia had awaken early to walk through the town on her own. She told me to tell you she will be fine. Saying you over react."

Spirit bit his lip and placed his hands on his hips. "Is that so?" He huffed and stormed off. Mumbling bout Mia's carelessness. Why does she always try to ditch him?as he walked to find the kitchen he spotted Arendelle's Queen reading a book as she walked on the opposite of the hall. Whatever she had been reading, the queen found herself so distracted that she walked towards the stairs. Spirit hurried and ran to stop her from walking and falling down.

In his head he pictured grabbing her arm and pulling her back. Maybe say something witty. Laugh. Then she stare at him with her memorising blue eyes.

Of course because life likes to punish people. Spirit ended up grabbing her arm but instead of avoiding the incident. They both tumble down the stairs, each of them hitting the flooring but Elsa would sometimes bump against his armor. Once the fall ended, Elsa had landed on top of Spirit, her book right on his face. He groaned as his body felt sore. Elsa rubbed her sides.

"W-what was that for?" Elsa asked very annoyed. She looked down, her hands grasp the book and lifted up.

"I ...I was trying to stop you before you fell..."

Elsa raised a brow. "By...helping me fall?"

He blinked and looked at her, her small frame sitting on his chest. His tanned face filled with redness before he gently pushed her off and sat up. His hair a mess. "No...no...no..." He looked and saw Elsa hide half her face behind the book. A giggled had escaped from her. "What?"

"You're a clutz. That's a knight."

"I am not..." He pouted.

"Maybe if you took off your armor...you can't possibly be comfortable."

He rubbed his head and sighed. "I wear it for a reason..." He reached back and brought his hair in front of him since it fell out of the bun it was in. The braid reached a bit pass his waist as the ends resting on his thigh. He plucked more grass from it and began to unbraid it half way before rebraid it.

"...that's...very long...for a ...umm Knight..."

Spirit glanced at her. "What? Men cannot have long hair?"

"Ah...I didn't..." Elsa noticed he chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing." Spirit groaned then got up. "Since Mia is...well...gone. I am going to my room."

"For what?" Elsa stood up as well.

"Brush my hair? I don't know." Spirit walked away from Elsa.

"Wait..." Elsa stepped towards him. "Mind keeping me company?"

He scoffed. "For what? Watch you read about .."he glanced at the book. "Geometry?"

Elsa clenched the book. "N-no."

He raised a brow. "I am not following." He crossed his arms over his chest. Then shift his body to basically be supported on on leg. Then he watched her walk to the hallway that lead to the garden. "Where are you going?"

"You'll have to come to find out." She grinned a bit and then kept walking. Spirit stood there confused. He blinked and stood there a minute. His nose wrinkled and a minute went pass. Finally he threw his hands up and hurried after the queen, hoping not to regret this choice.

He light jogged through the castle and out into the garde . He didn't we Elsa but kept walking through, the knight searched around for the queen. No sign of her. "Where.. ." he stopped in his tracks when he felt and heard the sound of snow crunched under his feet. He looked down and gasp. Snow. He kept walking. More snow. In fact, it was like this little part had became winter. "What in the world..." He inspected the area before slapping himself in the face. He regretted that as his armor had gotten cold and it hurt his face.

"It's real..." Elsa walked to him. Snow lightly fell to the ground.

"I...I c...what?" Spirit rubbed his cheek.

"Yeah..."she fiddle with her hands. "It's something I'm saving for last."

"You?"

Elsa nodded. "It's not so much a secret...my kingdom knows." Elsa shrugged. " plus...I owe you."

"...are you planning in burying me in snow?" Spirit's eyes widen and stepped away.

"What? No!" Elsa tried not to laugh. "No...come here..." She grabbed Spirit's hand. To which he realized she was cold to the touch. "I have something plan."

She took them up a hill and she showed him her idea. ".…..no..."

Elsa frowned. "What? No...it's fun."

"It's death!"

Elsa scoffed. "Stop being a baby. You sound like Anna." Elsa began to push him towards the hill's edge. "Ready?"

Spirit panic. "No...no...come on Queen Elsa." He grabbed her hand and turned around. "I am...I can't do this."

"But you're a captain." Spirit nodded 'yes' to her sentence. "Then ..."she pushed him off the ledge and he screamed as he fell. Elsa chuckled as followed suit. They fell in a hole that turned into a slide. With turns and swirls. Elsa giggled as they slide down. Up ahead Spirit, trying to stop from moving but the ice made it impossible, his sheathed sword creating gouges in the walls of the underground slide. The slide turned left then a right. They went upside and then the exit came up. They flew in air before landing in a soft pile of snow. Spirit landed first and then Elsa landed next to him. Holding her sides as she laughed.

Spirit didn't move as he felt he nearly died. He looked at Elsa, laughing, he roledo over and grabbed her. "Are you crazy woman?!"

Elsa wiped her eyes. Tears had form from her giggle fit. "Your face..."she pointed. "You're all like 'ahh'." She spoke between laughs. Spirit frown and turned red, not only from the cold but from humiliation. Elsa looked at his reaction and noticed his eyes. Green but one eye a light color green. "Green..."

"Huh?" He blinked. Elsa pointed at his eyes. "Oh...yeah, both my parents had green eyes." He shrugged. He noticed some snowflakes on her platinum blonde locks. He flick some off.

It took a moment before Elsa had realized the Knight was on top of her. She then stop all notions to laugh a this fear and her hear stop...well it felt like it stop.

"Is this weather...normal?" Spirit asked.

"..." Elsa blinked, she noticed his slightly heavier breathing. Strands on his hair a mess and covered with snow. His cheeks a soft red from the cold. His green eyes focuses on the wintry scenery before he looked down at her. "Ummm...I..." Elsa clenched a fist full of snow. "It...it is when you can control snow and ice..."

Spirit stared. "Really..."

Elsa nodded slowly. For a moment it seemed time slowed and nothing else existed. Spirit had relaxed a bit and waited for some more answers. Elsa had become speechless in a way and would only state into his eyes. Like a force, they seemed to move towards each other without realization. Eventually she could feel his warm breathe hit her chin.

"Oh...hey Elsa who's-"

Because a strange voice came out of nowhere. Spirit quickly remembered he was with a Queen and he drew his sword and attack the stranger. He breathed heavily and looked for the intruder. There was nothing and no one. "What?"

Elsa then wiggled from underneath Spirit. "Olaf!"

"Olaf?"

She went over to a strange looking snow creature. Its body just standing there as Elsa kneeled down. She looked around. "Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

Spirit stared and before he could asked a voice cut him off. "It's okay." Spirit heard it coming from beside him. He slowly looked, then fear showed. On the his blade a head of a snowman. Elsa looked at him.

The Queen followed his voice. "I'm sorry Olaf." Elsa said.

"It's alright...I was only beheaded."

Spirit drop his sword and screamed. She scooted away trying to piece this together. Elsa casually went over and fixed Olaf. She turned to a frighten Spirit and sighed. "He won't hurt you..." Spirit began to mumble, to the point Elsa walked over to him. She kneels down and grabbed his chin. "Calm down..." Elsa said slowly. Though all he did was state at the snowman who looked at his own refection in the sword. Slowly he looked at the queen. She sighed. "It's a long story..."

Spirit sat on a green spot of grass as did Elsa. Olaf stared curiously at Spirit while Elsa talk, explaining it to him.

"And...so...yeah...that's it."

"Okay...ummm yeah, that's gonna take a lifetime for me to process all this but it doesn't help with the snowman playing a staring contest with my soul..."

"Olaf won't take your soul."

"How do you know. You didn't even know you could create life..."Spirit paused. "Magically...hmm...that didn't sound any better..." Elsa opened her mouth then closed it. "But why tell me this?" Spirit questioned. Elsa scrunched her brows. He could read her confusion. "I get it...in a way...maybe...probably not. But I am not one of your citizens..." He said. "Why me?"

"It's simple..." Elsa began then she paused. For a long, long time.

"Ah...well that clears it up." Spirit spoke. And leaned forward bringing his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them.

"But I didn't say anything."

"I know..."

"That doesn't make any sense." Elsa said.

"I know..."

Elsa huff. "Then...what?"

Spirit shrugged then ruffled his hair. "You think I'm special." He teased. "Like a crush..." He noticed color faded to her cheeks. "Sharing a part of you with me..."

The Queen scrambled to her feet and straighten her gown. "I...I don't know what you're talking about..." Elsa spoke slowly. She then raised her hands and the magic of wintry lands faded away in sparkles of blue, silver, and white. The grounds were green again and the flowers dotted it with colors of yellow and red. "I...have to go..." Elsa told him and hurried back to her castle.

Spirit noticed Olaf still staring at him. "...you're not making the situation any better..." He saw the snowman only admire himself in her armor reflection and just shook his head. He watched in the direction the queen shyly went off to. "...not like it would matter...in the end..." Spirit told himself quietly then got up himself to go find his princess. Olaf following him.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna barged into Elsa's room. "You won't believe it! Guess what just happened! Come on guess." Anna nudged her sister as she looked out the window. Anna saw how spaced out her sister looked. "Elsa?"

"That's nice Anna..."

The strawberry-blonde girl waves a hand in front of her sister's face. "Earth to Elsa?" Nothing. "I just let wild animals into the castle and they ate the curtains."

"Lovely Anna, ...I'm so proud of you."

Anna huff and crossed her arms over her chest. "Kristoff and I are getting married and Sven is our minister."

"Mhm..."

"I'm pregnant."

"What!" Elsa turned around so quick that she nearly had whiplash. Her eyes widen at her sister. "You're only nineteen Anna!"

"At least you still had some sense, why aren't you listening?" Anna asked as she watched Elsa move away from the window. Anna then peeked out there herself but there was nothing but guards walking the grounds. "Elsa?"

"I was listening..." Anna quickly made a 'no-you-weren't' face and Elsa sighed a bit before heading to the door. "I'll be right back..." She said and left her sister alone. "And no marriages before me, Anna."

"Hmmm...wait what!?" Anna followed her elder sister out the room, she watched her walked down the hall. The Princess of Arendelle tapped her chin before she hatches an idea in her head.

Elsa had went down the stairs and quickly shuffled between two maids. She went pass a few hallways and towards the kitchen to go out the back door. "Hey!" Elsa stop and turned around. It's Mia. "Where are you going?"

"Outside..." Elsa said a little impatient.

"What for.." Mia crossed her hands under her small breasts to slightly pushed them up.

Elsa turned to face her fully. "It's my kingdom... Oh...which reminds me, I'll have the contract written out by tomorrow with our agreement. That way you can enjoy the rest of your two weeks here."

"Oh...well then that won't be necessary." Mia noticed Elsa's confused face. "Once I sign and you sign, I will be leaving the next day. Don't wanna waste any space if this isn't business anymore."

"Oh..." Elsa frowned. "Well..I suppose if that's what you decide..." Elsa conintued to walk outside. Mia watched the queen leave, slowly her expression changed from cheerful to cold.

When she got outside in the cool spring air, she looked concerned as she walked. Looking down and watching the green grass being to get coated in frost before getting crushed underneath her feet. Elsa then remembered why she was outside. She looked around but did not see her reason. She walked through the castle grounds for a while.

As late evening slowly came, Elsa began to walk toward town before she heard a scream near the docks. The Queen, without a second thought, hurried towards it. Lifting the hema of her gown up and hurrying. Her sheer ice clock floating effortlessly as it picked up wind. Down the stairs, turning left, Elsa drop her gown's hems and slowly caught her breath as she stared at the scene in front of her. A knight of Eyvicca clinging to a lamp post blubbering. "Spirit?" Elsa asked as she slowly approach him. "What's wrong?"

He pointed to the ground with out saying a word. Elsa took a look and then look back at Spirit, a giggled escaped from her lips. Spirit then glared at the Queen of Arendelle. "Sorry...but spiders are generally harmless."

"I don't care."

"You fight danger."

"I don't get paid enough to deal with unnatural creatures!" Elsa raised a brow. She went over and picked up the eight legged creature. Spirit looked at her. "Why are you picking up an insect?!"

"Spiders are not insects..." Elsa explained. "Look...it's perfectly harmless." Elsa placed the spider on Spirit's shoulder and it crawled on him. He then jumped from the pole and proceeded to make a fool of himself by hopping around like an idiot. He smack the different places on his armor where he though the spider would be. Eventually, during Elsa's quiet laughs at this, the spider came out his sleeves and stood there. Finally, the knigy caught on and shook the spider viciously.

"Get...off!" He said and at the moment, it bit his palm before being shook away.

Elsa placed her hands on her hips as Spirit sat on the ground and cried. "Such a baby..."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The sun nearly dissappearing beneath the horizon painted the sky a fiery color. Elsa and Spirit sat at the dock's edge. Elsa had removed his gloves and check the bite mark. "You have very dainty hands." She chuckled cutely.

"...such an evil queen..." Spirit pouted and watched her check his hand. "I wish I had known there were spiders here, my father should've told me..." He mumbled.

"Spiders adapt quickly, but naturally they are here..." Elsa looked up. "Your father?"

Spirit shrugged and looked at the fjord. "Yes, my father is from here...not Arendelle just somewhere in Norway. He was visiting Spain...when he met my mother. He died before I could remember to ask about his home."

Elsa frowned. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's nothing...well I mean it hurts still but...he got sick ...he didn't make it. We had fun. Lots of it." Spirit smiled. Elsa watched his expression. "My mother died shortly after he had me. So my father raised me and he would tell me stories of his home." Spirit looked at her. "He was a painter...not a very good one but he did a decent job to me." Spirit then liked down and saw Elsa had been holding his hand still. "Am I gonna make Queen Elsa?"

Elsa blinked then looked down at his hand. "Y-yes..."she let go quickly and looked at her lap. It felt warm. While her hands were only cold.

"Thank you...and...don't tell anyone about...early..."

Elsa giggled and looked at him. "I won't..." Her eyes widen as when she turned Spirit had leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I hope...goodnight Queen Elsa." Spirit got up and began to walk away.

"Wait..." Elsa quickly stood up. Her hands fiddling with her dress. "Is...is you're face alright? I..I saw what Princess Mia did this afternoon."

Spirit reached up and touch the left side of his face. Early, Mia had been upset that Spirit wasn't waiting for her when she returned from town. So she slapped him. "I..I actually forgot about that...but..." He smiled. When he was at a lost for words, he just turned around and walked towards the inside.

Elsa reached up and touched her cheek. The one his lips had touched. She smiled inwardly as as she begin to walk towards her him. With a slight pep in her step. From a distance, eyes had been watching her.

After dinner everything seemed to calm down. The staff started to retire for the night and the castle had quieted as well as darken. Only a few lights stayed on. Spirit had gather a few things from his room and made his way to the bathing area. Spirit walked out the back and towards the shallow end of the fjord. He began to remove his armor and then clothing. Lastly, he un-did his hair, long and thick auburn like locks hit the sides of Spirit and the ends floated on the water's surface as Spirit walked into the water until it hit chin high. "This is nice..." He sunk lower into the water. Thoughts began to wonder, he knew her mind and her thoughts. There was no denying that. He frowned and wanted to drift into the water. "...I have to tell her..."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"It seems everything's in the right place. I'll sign first." Mia grabbed the pen. She looked at it. "Quill?"

"We haven't gotten the new pens yet. Sorry."

Mia shrugged and went to dip the tip in the ink barrel. But it didn't work. Mia picked up the ink pod and dropped it. It cracked. "What? Its frozen...what kind of Queen isn't prepared." Mia set the quill pen down.

Elsa frown. "Oh my, I guess it got left somewhere cold. Don't worry..."she picked it up and handed it to a staff member. "We'll get it defrosted as soon as possible, it's still very early maybe you and Princess Anna can go into town. There's a great dessert we can make tonight. It's a classic."

Anna looked at her sister, she was half awake at first but the sound of the ink pod dropping woke her right up. This felt unusual for Elsa to be so calm.

"Unm...well I do love dessert...okay..." Mia said as she looked to Anna. "Shall we have breakfast first then go out? Maybe see that reindeer and ice man?"

Anna nodded. "Y-yesh...I mean yeah...sorry...we can...uhh Elsa..."she looked to her sister. "Do you need any help?"

"No...I got it. Trust me." Elsa had left the room and went upstairs. She had woken Mia and Anna, though the latter proved so much difficult. Still, she had them up before sunrise to get the contract done. Though of course with the ink frozen now, that delayed the process. Elsa walked upstairs knowing exactly where she was going this morning. She stop in front of a guest room and knocked. She waited a few minutes before the door opened.

"Good morning...Spirit?" She raised a brow. He opened the door wearing different clothing. Almost like pirate clothing but not yet worn in. Leather boots, dark grey pants, a beige looking shirt with a leather vest. And then an over coat the held together by three buttons. The clothing look thick and heavy."wow...you...look different with out your armor." Elsa said as she noticed his hair down in a simple braid, reach a few inches pass the small of the back.

"Outside, I always wanted to climb the mountains or at least the base of it." He laughed. "Since we'll be leaving t-"

"You're not!" Elsa cut him off quickly. "I mean...there's a delay...the signing will be tomorrow... So...you're stuck here..."

Spirit shook his head, "if that's the case..." He walked passed her. Then stop. "Did you wanna join me?" Spirit turned half way.

Elsa nodded her head. "I could show you around...I know the mountains very well...been to the top myself."

Spirit then applaud slowly. "Oh wow, it must've been a very interesting climb." He said chuckling as he began walking again. Elsa followed.

As they walked away from the castle and from the town, the two didn't speak too much. Elsa mostly stared at Spirit shyly. She was mostly amaze at his ridiculous thick long hair. It shine in the sun and when he grabbed her because she nearly walked into a tree, his hair smelled sweet. Like roses and vanilla.

"You smell...so good..." Elsa had said out of nowhere.

"Is that a crime?" Spirit asked as they got closer to the mountain.

"N..no. But...isn't...that scent more for girls?" Elsa asked. "Not that...I mind, don't!"

Spirit looked at her and frowned a bit before looking ahead. "Are you good at climbing trees?"

Elsa scruched her brows. "I've never climbs a tree...Anna has though."

"Princess Anna isn't here, Queen Elsa. I asked you..." Spirit laughed and then kneeled down. "Get on." He suggested.

"...what for?"

"Do you really wanna know or do you wanna be surprised?"

Elsa didn't hesitant, she hurried over and climb on his back. Spirit stood up and bounced her up so she fitted right. Her arms wrapped around Spirit's neck and her legs around his waist. Beneath the clothing, his body felt small. Elsa was used to seeing more broader men. Like Kristoff or even Hans for that matter. But Spirit felt smaller. So she worried he couldn't lift her. But he did. He told her to hold on tight.

Spirit began to climb the first tree and as soon as he got to the higher and thicker branches he slowly balenced them as he tiptoed on the branch.

"...Spirit..." Elsa said with caution. He didn't respond.

Instead Spirit began to rush over and leap from one branch to another. And then up they went. Going from tree to tree. Elsa had held on to him so tight that at one point he all most slipped jumping from the tree branch to the mountain side. "Careful..." He said.

The sun had begun to show it's face more now. The sky melting from its dark hues to vivd bright colors. Spirit didn't go too high up, just to a ledge high enough. He set Elsa down and walked to the edge. The air thinner and the wind blew more. He sat down and motion the Queen to join him. She did so, sitting next to him. As the sun began to rose higher Spirit sighed. "I see this often and I still never get tired of it."

"Really?" Elsa watched his expression. He seems content and relax.

"Yes, Queen Elsa. Sometimes...I just like to look over everything and see what the skies see." He looked around and then leaned forward a bit. They sat her for a few minutes in silence.

"It...it's a little chilly..." Elsa said.

"Oh...ummm...here..." Spirit stood up and went behind her. He sat down and pulled Elsa between his legs and leaned her on him. His arms went around her and he rested his chin on the top of her head. Elsa blushed deeply and relax a bit. She felt a little bad for lying and a little bad for freezing the ink but...just a little. She listened to him breathing and his heart slightly raced. Elsa just didn't want Spirit to go yet...she sighed. "Spirit..."

He didn't say anything. Elsa then looked up. Asleep on her head, Spirit. He had been relaxed enough to fall asleep in her presence...or he was just foolish. Elsa reached up and grabbed his braid. It felt so soft and silky. She tugged on it slowly, calling his name. She felt Spirit shift on to her and though he would be heavy but he wasn't. Elsa easily pushed Spirit off her and he landed on the small patch of grass. Elsa crawled over and poked his face. His nose wriggled cutely, she laughed. She then created a small batch of snow and dumped it on his head.

Spirit's eyes opened quickly and he shook the snow off his face. "What?!" He shouted, his voice echoed a bit.

"You fell asleep." She said so innocently. Spirit grinned and yawn. "Spirit...I have to tell you something..."

He looked at her. "You do?" She nodded. "I'm all ears..."

She clasped her hands together and took a deep breath. "I was going to wait but there's a party in a few days for the castle's one year anniversary, since my coronation and the gates being open for a year...I'd...appreciate if you and Princess Mia stayed."

"Oh?"

"Oh...why 'oh'?"

Spirit scratch the back of his neck. "Well I mean, I love parties but isn't that a question you should ask Princess Mia, Queen Elsa?" He paused. "It just feels like you're inviting me...and Princess Mia is my plus one...not that I am not flattered."

"I understand but it's just Princess Mia seems to be ...rushing to go home...it's not a bad thing I mean I have gotten to known you both and everyone pretty well in the pass two weeks. Even though the business is almost done, it would be ashamed to miss a celebration. I asked you because you can talk to her better." Elsa said so properly.

"So why are you blushing?" Elsa's hands flew up and covered her face, he laughed. " I was kidding...but as Queen you can't rely on the Princess's knight...I'll let it slip this time. " he reached over and flicked the small curl on her forehead. Elsa relaxed and let her hands down. "But you owe me...again Queen Elsa." He stood up then held his hand out for her.

Elsa grumbled and took it. "When will I not be in your debt?" Elsa asked as she stood. With a single tug, Elsa found herself on chest. Her eyes looking right at his chest, slowly she looked up. His green eyes were looming at her. With her hand on his chest, she could feel his heart beating faster.

"S-sorry..," he gently pushed her back. "Are you hungry? Maybe we should go for breakfast, Queen Elsa. Besides the sunrise is over."

"Yes." She had a concern expression but didn't bother to ask questions about it. "You have had a smørbrød...right?"

Spirit touched his stomach. "Once...but...my father...surprisingly wasn't good at it...why?"

"I make a very good one..."

"But it's raw..." Spirit watched as Elsa walked in front of him to find a path off the mountain. "...it's raw..."

"It's good. Now suck it up, you know it's very rude to turn down an offer from a queen, Sir Knight." Elsa grinned and swayed her hips a bit.

Spirit frowned and followed. "You're still gonna owe. Twice, if I die from the sandwich."

"Well then I hues I won't owe you anything if you're dead then." She slightly teased.

As Spirit mumbled the two worked together to find a way down, which turned out to be Elsa creating a ice shortcut down the mountain, a short Spirit was very reluctant to take. As they walked back to the castle, those watchful eyes stayed close to them. Watching their every step, they even saw how Queen Elsa grabbed Spirit's arm and mention something about being a proper escort for the Queen of Arendelle.

"I see now..." They had whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"How did you learn to maneuver like that?"

"Oh...well as a kid I had to figure my way around. Whether it was getting out of fights or sneaking away from my papa." Spirit snickered. "Of course the first few times I've broken my arm...then my leg...then my foot. At all different times. It gets easier when you're not so scared." Spirit said as they continued their walk. Elsa listened as he spoke. "It's kinda fun too...gets your heart going. Maybe I show you one day...?"

"As much as I can be a risk taker, I don't think I would do that..."

The two had talked more on the way back than they did earlier. Just talking of simple things.

"But if you fall...you've your abilities to use, right?"

"Uh...well yes..."

"Who's the baby now?"

"Still you." Elsa snapped slightly. "Anyway, sounds like you and your dad had a good time."

"Really? Cause he did spend a lot of time yelling at me." Spirit laughed. "I remember this one time, he got upset cause he thought I was picking on this girl. I wasnt , she was getting picked on and I chased them away and then I did pick on her. He got mad cause it was wrong either way. But still, to this day I still stand by it."

Elsa blinked. "You still talk to this girl?"

"Of course," Spirit looked her. "The girl's a princess." He grinned and chuckled. "What about you?"

"Huh?" Elsa felt the question was so left field.

"Your parents...did you get along well?"

Elsa looked down. A frown formed on her face. "No...I shut them out...I..I didn't want to hurt them..." Elsa even though she was no longer the isolated girl anymore, didn't want to think about those times. She wanted to forget everything before her coronation. To move on from 'that Elsa'.

"Oh...so they stop seeing you?"

"N-no...they would come to my room. Everyday, no matter how hard I told them stay away."

Spirit and Elsa stopped walking. "Sounds like you had a normal childhood...besides the ice stuff."

"No I didn't. " Elsa said defensively. "I used to be a curse...I hurt my sister...I was gonna hurt them."

"I doubt that." Elsa clenched her fist and was about to speak. "I mean they loved you. And they kept coming despite what you said. Did they make you laugh, or cheer you up, read to you even?" Spirit watched Elsa. She though about it and nodded 'yes'. "See...normal...besides the ice stuff. If they didn't love you enough...they would've gave up on you. Queen Elsa sometimes some good people...focus way too much on the negative in their past. They forget the positive. You know?" Spirit leaned down a bit and place his hand underneath Elsa's chin, having her look from the ground to him. "Queen Elsa, our actions and choices makes us who we are...to forget that...to deny it would be denying the truth of yourself. Si?"

Elsa didn't smile but his words were a bit calming to her. She nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, Spirit."

"Heh...that is on you, Queen Elsa."

"What do you think you're doing!' Yelled a third voice. She stormed over and snatch Spirit from Elsa. Princess Mia angrily looked at the Queen. "Spirit is my knight and my guard. Why are you getting all chummy with my things!?"

"I'm not a thing." Spirit said. Mia didn't listen.

"I wasn't...we were just talking, Princess Mia." Elsa explained stuttering a bit because her presence was so unexpected. She watched how she climbed to Spirit tightly. "I didt think it would be a problem."

"Of course it is! We have business and you're trying to take a side trip to ...someplace that's not...business!" Mia shouted. "And talking...yeah right..." She began to drag Spirit off.

"Princess, you're over reacting."

"No I am not! You always do this! I can't wait to leave this place!" Mia said fill with anger.

"But then we'll miss the party." Spirit pulled out of her grasp and the five foot-two princess stared. "It's a few days away, will it really kill you to stay?"

"Yes!" She huffed. Spirit sighed. Mia then looked at Elsa who watched in confusion. She then looked back at Spirit. "I like parties! But I don't want you near her! Understand! You. Are. Mine!"

"You're being a bit much even for you, Princess Mia."

"I am not that!"

"I said 'bit' bit!" Spirit pronounced the word clearer. Mia blush darkly and then crossed her arms over her chest. Spirit looked to Elsa and mouthed the words 'sorry, see you later.' Mia had ordered Spirit to follow has she had more to say in private.

Elsa stood there ever more curious about Mia's attachment to Spirit. She wondered if the young princess had like him. Her own knight. It was a possibility. They have been together for a long time. Elsa had not known him in such a way. As she found herself lost in her thoughts, the queen headed up to her room.

If she had notice, did anyone else? It wasn't anything...really. It's completely innocent. Can't a Queen be in the company of an intellectual human being? Without anyone assuming anything? Elsa then thought back to the ledge...that was a innocent display, right?

"Aha!"

Elsa had walked into her study and shut the door when Anna jumped from behind her desk, nearly out of breath. "Anna, what are you doing?" Elsa asked her.

Anna clench her ches . "I...I'm here...caught you..." Anna sat in the desk. "I .w...I was watching you. You..were acting weird...weirder...so I followed you this morning. Saw you...ran here...climbs...window...and aha! Here." Anna stood up and walked over to Elsa. "So! All I have is one thing Miss. Queen of Arendelle..."

"Um...okay Anna...all that seemed a little-"

"Enough! I know what you're up too. And I'm keeping an eye on you. Got it?"

Elsa blinked. "Seriously Anna...it's nothing."

"Are you trying to convince me or you?" Anna sighed. "You can't hide it and it's okay to like people that's not me..." Anna placed a hand on her sister's back. "I can tell..."

"Tell what?" Elsa moved away from her sister. "There's nothing to tell...it's nothing." Elsa huffed and his her face from Anna. She had no right to snap at her but Elsa didn't want this blown out of content. "...sorry Anna...I need to be alone...just for a bit."

"No, Elsa..." Anna stopped her. "Look I can tell...but you can't do this. You can't cling to someone you barely know."

"What...this coming from someone who was engaged after meeting them less than a day." Elsa said. "And I know plently about him. They've been here for almost a month, Anna."

"Really? Like what?"

"Lots of things, he hates spiders. Lost his mother after he was born, his father died a few years ago. He's very athletic. Drinks. He's twenty five, from Spain. His father is Norwegian like us. And he takes care of himself." Elsa said in one breathe.

"...o.h...well still can he protect you?"

"He's Captain of the knights."

"And?! What does that prove? Our guards are knights themselves." Anna sighed. "I'm not trying to be mean. I love you Elsa. But I don't want you getting hurt. How do you know he's even faithful or trustworthy? How do you know he doesn't have a hidden agenda, like Hans." Anna walked to Elaa who now begun to wonder.

"I'm worried because for years we didn't speak to anyone outside our home. Then last year the gates open and you barely spoke to a lot of people. Out of nowhere...you're like...spending time with this guy...Elsa...I don't wanna stop your happiness if you've found it...but I don't want you to shut people out again...to shut me out."

"Anna...I..."

"Look...I got an idea...meet me near the forest at noon. Okay?" Anna smiled and Elsa looked at her. She didn't say anything.

Instead of her asking Anna to leave, Elsa left herself. It's only morning and she felt somewhat drain. She decided to go on with her usual work of running her kingdom. Getting a few things done. One of the staff had came to her mid afternoon to tell her that the ink had defrosted, mostly. Elsa told them it needed to be liquid completely. It was almost noon, the queen was curious about what her sister had in mind. Then she thought about her words. This wasn't the same like Hans. Spirit is a good guy...with no hidden agenda. If he wanted a kingdom...he could marry Mia...but he hasn't...and he hasn't made any actions that he liked her...at least to her knowledge.

"Maybe...she's right..." Elsa whispered. The queen decided to meet with Anna. It couldn't hurt.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

They had went to her room and were in silence for a few hours before Spirit said anything.

"Princess Mia-"

"No! Spirit I'm tired of this. Every time this happens, can't you just keep your sick self away from women?!"

Spirit sat down on the bed and watched Mia pace around. "I am not sick. And it's not my fault."

"Yes you are...you just don't know it." Mia looked over and saw how offended Spirit was but she rolled her eyes. "We're not staying. As soon as the deal is done, we are gone. Adios to Arendelle."

"That's a little rude."

"No. You only think so because you're trying to jump the Queen. Have some decency Spirit, mi Dios!" Mia walked over when Spirit didn't say anything. She frowned and sat on the bed. "I'm not trying to be mean but face it...you're you...and Queen Elsa...doesn't...go for people like you. No Royal person would have the sanity to do so. That's how it works..." She patted Spirit's back.

Spirit got up and walked without a word to the princess. When Spirit got to the door, he stopped. "This...what I am doing has nothing to do with those thoughts, I don't even think that way. I wish you stop this nonsense, don't forget...you turned me down." Spirit slightly shouted and slammed the door on the way out. Need to get some air.

All Mia did was shake her head in disappointment. "when will common folks learn?"

The Princess and the Queen had met up and Elsa followed Anna to wherever she's going. "What's this about?"

"I figure...maybe when need to test this out...you know..." Anna avoided a few branches. "So...I talked these scary looking guys in my plan. Now...lucky for us...Spirit is walking... And he'll have a nice surprise..."

"Anna...what..."

"Shhhh!"

The sisters ducked behind bushes and Anna peeked around. When she spotted Spirit just walking Anna patted Elsa to look.

Spirit sighed frustratedly. He walked in circles trying to calm down. Spirit didn't like to get upset generally but he disliked it when Mia acted this way. A few minutes went pass, Spirit suddenly stop in his tracks. He turned around and noticed about five guys coming towards him.

"Ohh what a surprise..." The leader chuckled. "When we hear we gotta ruffle up a pretty boy, didn't think it'd be ye..." He chuckled. "Small world..."

Spirit stared. "Maybe you've confused me with someone else...I meet a lot of people. I'm not good with faces..."

"Really cuz I've not forgotten yers." He pointed a hooked hand towards Spirit. "Maybe ye recall taking my hand."

He stared deep in thought. "Ohhhhh..." Spirit place his hands on his hips. "Okay, now I remember. The scumbag that thought they just grab whoever." He tilted his head to the side. "So what brings you here 'friend'? Did you make a wrong turn or something? Dimwitted persons shouldn't captain a ship you know."

He gritted his teeth. "Why ye ...once we're through with yer are we'll git back to our business of robbing this island."

"Anna!" Elsa said in a hush voice. "What were you thinking?!" Elsa said in fear.

"I..I...I...just thought that they were tourist..." Anna gulped. "Is...is Spirit in real danger?"

Elsa frowned, how could Anna not think this through? She began to get up to help him but Spirit's laughter stopped her from revealing they were there.

"I guess once a perra estúpida, always a perra estúpida."

The leader, obviously knowing what he said, order his group to take out the Knight for good. The first two tried to attack at the same time except Spirit dodge their punches as he flipped backwards and retaliated. Punching one of them in face and then swiftly kicking the other in the leg hard enough to break it at the knee. The guy fell down and clenched his leg in pain.

The other guy then grabbed Spirit's throat and squeezed. The knight clawed the guys hands. A third male tool a chance and charged at Spirit. As he got in arms length, Spirit used his legs to 'run' up the guy's torso. Kicking him in the face and flipping backwards behind the guy who was choking him.

The guy not wanting to hurt himself had let go of Spirit when he was in mid air. Spirit then grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Spirit stepped on the back of the guy's knee and as he went down. The fourth guy had charged at him again. He tossed the other guy at him, causing the two crash.

The first man Spirit had punched in the face recovered and got a good hit on him from the back. Repeatedly punching Spirit in the back. Eventually the knight tripped the man and the knight was on the defensive again as the third and fourth men decided to team up and attack at the same time. Spirit would get hit a few times but would always dodge as well. He then got his chance and punched one man in neck and then kneed the other in the stomach. As they went down Spirit head butted their heads together to knock them out.

In the distance, the sisters watched. Anna quietly cheering as each one of them were raking out. Elsa watching with awe and curiosity. She watched as Spirit took out the fourth man by hitting vulnerable spots on the body and then holding him in a headlock. They man gasped for air as he slowly fell unconscious. Spirit let him go and his body hit the ground with a thud.

Now the knight and the leader stared at each other. Spirit catching his breathe, his hair a mess and dirt on his clothing. The leader clearly upset drew his sword and decided to end Spirit once and for all.

Anna clasped her hands over her mouth and Elsa had been in mid position to go help him.

It was as of timed slowed down in the area. Spirit watched as the man ran to him. Sword pointed and ready for a death blow. Elsa holding the hems of her gown as she made her body move to go and Anna holding her back in fear for her life. The only thing that stop Elsa in her tracks was Spirit.

He had braced himself and balled his hand. In a split second the sword was stuck in Spirit's hand. The Knight had actually punched the sword itself. He leader shocked by Spirit's stupidity. "The hell is wrong with ye!?"

Spirit moved his hand and grabbed the swordsword, tossing it away from the leader. Blood leaked from the his hand as Spirit grinned. "Nothing is wrong with me." He spoke in a low voice before simply walking over to the leader. His men groaned in pain on ground. Spirit lead close to the leader, whispering in his ear. Whatever the Knight had said made his eyes widen.

Elsa and Anna stood there, unable to move after what they witness.

"Now..." Spirit said as he pulled back. "You and your men aren't gonna hurt these people here. You and your mean are gonna get out and travel, clean up your act, maybe make a new start in the Americas or something. Because if our paths cross again... I'm gonna cut off something very precious to you." Spirit patted the leader's leg, he jumped at his touch and Spirit smiled. He sighed and felt ten times better than earlier. The knight left them there as he had an injury to tend to.

The leader and his men eventually gathered up and hurried off. Anna and Elsa did as well.

"...alright...the next test!" Anna said.

"What no! Anna you saw what happened." Elsa said shakingly.

"Yeah! Spirit kicked their butts!" Anna looked toward her sister. "Don't worry next time I'll research better. But know we know if you're in trouble he can seriously protect you. Maybe-"

"No Anna, enough! Not only did you not think about it but those guys were going to try to rob us, probably even worst things. If it weren't for Spirit-"

"And me..."

Elsa raised her brows. "How?"

"If I didn't asked those guys to rough up Spirit, we wouldn't have known and Spirit wouldn't have kicked their butts."

Elsa placed her hands on her temples and sighed deeply. "Sometimes...Anna..." She looked at her strawberry-blonde sister. "Anyway...no more...I mean it." Elsa spoke in a stern voice and walked off.

Anna stood there and huffed. "...well she didn't say anything about Kristoff, Olaf and Sven." Anna grinned mischievously as she set forth her next test of trials.

Elsa's heart continued to race. She didn't know how to feel exactly but she knew she was worried. She looked around for Spirit, "he can't be doing well after that..." She mumbled. After an hour of looking, she thought the worst. She asked around, asking her guards and staff. No one had seen him. When she ran into Princess Mia she didn't say anything except. "Sorry"

"Well..." She straighten her dark green dress. "It's fine, it's your castle." Her voice having some vemon to it. "What's the rush for?"

"...there was a misprint on the contract. I have to fix it." Elsa lied.

Mia's eyes lit up. "Oh well that is an emergency. Hopefully you'll have it fixed by tomorrow. I'm going to enjoy what I can."

"Of course..." Elsa said bitterly. She waved Mia off with a smile. But wondered how a seemingly nice girl became so...bitter. Was she just home sick...or...did she truly like Spirit and is upset at him? She shook her head. "Not the time to think about it."

The Queen check the castle. No sign. She then checked with doctors, none had seen or treated a man recently. One doctor said he only tended to a woman early but it was nothing serious. Elsa frowned. "I've check everywhere..."Elsa nearly shouted. "I've check in town, in the castle. Everywhere on this land..."Elsa was about to rip her hair out when she thought about it. "Everywhere...on...this land..." She looked at the docks. Mia's ship. That had to be it.

When she reached the ship's ramp, she walked on board. There were her knights here but they were playing and drinking. Too busy to notice the Queen of Arendelle. She walked down to the ship's cabins. There were open rooms with hammocks tied to posts and a kitchen to a distance. There was some rooms with curtains being used as door. Elsa looked. Nothing. She noticed another set of stairs so she went down them. It was a corridor leading to more rooms. Quietly she walked down them. "Must be the sleeping courtiers..." Elsa whispered.

"Ouch..."

Elsa paused and listened. She followed the voice to cracked door, she knocked softly.

"Who's there..."

Elsa smiled a bit when she heard his voice. "It's me...Elsa..." She heard some shuffling around. She blushed. Was he undress? After a few minutes he opened the door. He looked surprised. "I...I was looking for you..."

"What for?"

Elsa noticed he had bruises on his face and he head his right hand behind him. He wore different clothing. Similar to earlier but darker...maybe to hide the blood? His hair out and free, draping down like a silk curtain with hues of chestnut brown and reds. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. May I come in?"

"Queen Elsa the last thing you need to do and apologize for someone's bad behavior." He was about to answer her but Elsa let herself in. Spirit shook his head with a grin and closed the door. "I suppose you can come in..." He went over and sat on his bed.

The room was a decent size, not too big not too small. Elsa saw there were some bloodied bandages hidden away under the bed and some clean ones on top of the bed. "...are you hurt?" She tried to sound like she didn't know.

"...a bit...it's nothing." Spirit chuckled and unhid his hand. Already soaking the poorly wrapped bandage the wound hadn't close yet. Elsa gasped and walked over she sat next to him. "Please don't..."

"Hush..." Elsa demanded and grabbed his hand gently. She unwrapped his hand. Blood had stop leaking and flowled slowly. With ease she used her powers to make his hand colder. Stopping the blood loss. She then grabbed the clean bandages and coated them with ice. Elsa began to re-wrap his hand properly. Spirit blushed and looked away. "How..."

"Ran into some friends...Queen Elsa...you mustn't..." Spirit begin.

Elsa finished and looked at him. "This is my choice...I like to help. See." Elsa showed her handy work. Yes, it felt cold but Spirit would stop losing blood.

"Thank you Queen Elsa..." Spirit smiled softly. He looked down at the ground. Elsa sat there wondering what to say.

"So..." Elsa patted her thighs and whistle.

Spirit looked at her. "Yes?"

"How long...do you think is long enough for two people to like each other?"

Spirit laughed. "What? I don't know...maybe when both of them are comfortable?"

Elsa looked at him seriously. "How long have you known Princess Mia?"

"Since I was ten and she five..."

Elsa slightly sucked in her lower lip. "So...she...acts this way because?"

Spirit tilted his head to the side, his long hair falling a bit. "Because a long time ago I used to like her but it didn't work." Spirit looked at the ceiling. "What I thought were hints...wasn't...but sometimes she gets mad if I am around other women. Trust me, it is confusing."

Elsa giggled. "You're probably like one of those men who get all frustrated with how women act and think."

Spirit had a look of confusion. "One of those men?"

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that..." Elsa stop giggling and felt a bad about how that came out. She noticed Spirit looked very sad now. It reminded her how Anna would look like when she tries to spend time with her but Elsa didn't want to. "Spirit...really...I didn't mean to judge..." She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. Hugging him

Spirit turned red instantly and got off her quickly. "What was that?!"

"A hug..." Elsa said.

"I know what a hug is but why did you hug me?" Spirit clenched his shirt.

"Because...you look liked you needed one." Elsa watched as Spirit calmed down and sat back next to her. Elsa rubbed his back in comfort.

"I...I'm not use to that...quite honestly the only hug I got was from my father...or children but children hug everyone. Sometimes it's a bit scary...like they want your soul."

Elsa shook her head and chuckled. She moved her platinum blonde her from her shoulder and he blue eyes looked at him. She reached over and held his bandage hand. Her pale skin clashing with his skintone. She laid her head on his shoulders. "You're very strange with your thoughts about soul taking..." Elsa felt Spirit lightly squeeze her hand back after she squeezed his.

"It's normal to think that..." Spirit said quietly, he looked down and saw Elsa looked up at him. The softness of her face and the light dusted freckles. He blush. Spirit leaned down a bit, his forehead pressed against hers. "You're a very strange Queen, Queen Elsa." He said lowly.

"That's a strange way of saying unique..." Elsa chuckled softly.

Even though his voice wasn't as deep as some men. She didn't mind. She liked it. Elsa smiled a bit at his words. So close to his face. She notices every details. The shape of his eyes, the intensity of the green hues. The dimples he made when he smiled at her. His scent...so light and sweet. His hair brushed against her back and shoulders. Elsa felt her body giving in. Is this what it feels like? Is this his I am suppose to react? Elsa began to close her eyes.

Maybe once...Elsa could give into temptation, give into her feelings. Not have to second guess herself...Even if it's only once...maybe she could taste his lips. The heat between them was enough to give her chills.

Maybe...just..this...one ...time...


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Elsa had skipped down the stairs. She let her powers freely decorate the windows with patterns of a traditional rosemalings along the edges of the windows. She joyfully opened the curtains before the maids had a chance to get to them. Elsa opened the curtains to let the sunshine in. She wanted her castle to be bright as she is. Elsa hummed as she greeted the staff. "Beautiful morning right?!" Elsa skipped to the kitchen.

The staff stared in confusion. Elsa twirled her way into the kitchen as she peeked around, the cooks about to prepare breakfast. She snuck a few bites of fruit and found a stash of chocolate. She so happily ate them. As she melted in the semi-sweet goodness that is chocolate, the advisor approached her.

"Your Highness."

"Good morning!" Elsa smiled with joy. "How can I help?"

"The document is ready to be signed."

The Queen swallowed the last bits of fruit. "Oh...well I suppose when Princess Mia is re-"

"Not to worry Your Highness, I've taken care of everything. Our other is getting ready as we speak." He smiled at his good deed.

Elsa frowned, she only nodded and dismissed the advisor. Elsa still didn't let it get her down. She'll figure another way to delay it. As she walked to the courtyard, she noticed the townspeople getting ready for the gala. This wasn't just a whole year of her reign, it marked a changed in her kingdom. A positive change. The spring air slowly blew. The flowers scattered around. She did love these seasons but she couldn't wait for the winter. That was the best.

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!"

"Olaf, is something the matter?" Elsa kneeled down next to the snowman as he came closer.

"No!"

"Then what?"

"Anna!" Olaf clapped. "Come here." The snowman walked into town, Elsa followed. The villagers bowed and greet their Queen a 'good morning'. She smiles and spoke briefly with them. Elsa still felt she had to prove to them she wasn't so called awkward anymore. "Is Anna okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yes!"

Elsa walked more slowly. "Then what?"

They reached the centre of town, not many people had awaken yet. The baker and the blacksmiths were getting ready for the day. They greeted their Queen as a well. Olaf slowed down when he saw Kristoff and Sven. Elsa grew curious. Anna popped out of nowhere and grabbed Olaf and Elsa. Hiding in a near by florist shop.

"Anna?!"

"Shhhh!" Anna clasped her hand over her sister's mouth. "It's almost time..."

Olaf giggled almost uncontrollably. Elsa kept talking even though her words were muffled. So only slowed down when in her peripheral vision she notice a tall figure walking towards the shop they were in. Anna began to panic. "What's he doing?!" Anna questioned.

"Ohhh maybe we're getting presents!" Olaf exclaimed happily.

"He doesn't even know about you Olaf." Anna said in a hush voice.

Olaf frowned. "I was forgotten?"

"Spirit already knows about Olaf and my powers." Elsa said clearly once she removed Anna's hand.

"What?!"

Elsa was about to answer her when the Knight stepped away from the door. They watched as Spirit walked towards Sven and Kristoff. "Perfect!" Anna said in a whisper.

"What?"

Anna didn't answer her sister. She just watched intensely, eventually Elsa did as well.

"Aren't you the guy with Princess Anna?" Spirit asked as he got closer.

"Yes, why?"

"Is she close by?" Spirit asked.

Kristoff changed the subject. "Hey why don't we go do some...guy things. Manly activities?"

"As...nice as that sounds, I prefer not to."

Kristoff awkwardly nudged Spirit in the arm. "Come on what are you? Chicken?"

"That's not very nice, Kristoff" Kristoff said in his Sven voice, which only made Spirit look at him more strangely.

"I didn't mean in it in an offensive way." Kristoff told Sven. "That's how guys are suppose to do it."

Sven looked at Kristoff in a serious matter. "Would you like it if people called you names? Even more so than now?"

"Hey! Nobody calls me anything!" Kristoff said to Sven.

"That's not what I hear."

"Maybe...we can go so some things. Cause I'll honestly need a drink watching you two." Spirit interrupted them. "But can I please speak with Princess Anna eventually?"

Kristoff patted Spirit on the back as he drugged Spirit off. "It'll be just me, you, and Sven, buddy."

Spirit frowned. "But I..."

The sisters watches as Kristoff walked with Spirit in a different direction. "Plan in motion."

"What plan? Anna I told you no more."

"But I'm not actually involved. I'm just the mastermind, you weren't clear about that. So Spirit is spending all day with Kristoff and Sven. And if he's a real good guy, he can tolerate them. "

"I'm confused where this is going."

"Because only good people will over look their flaws and like them no matter what. Plus later..." Anna grinned evilly. "My part two of my plan will kick in."

Elsa shook her head. "I can't believe this."

"You can't believe it? What I can't believe is my own sister getting all clingy with someone."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw how you were this morning!"

"Wow Anna, you were actually up this morning?" Elsa said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Elsa. What were you doing that you didn't come in until early this morning?" Anna sounded concern. "You weren't in your room, in your study, not even in the castle." Anna grabbed her sister's hand. "Please tell me you didn't...you know?"

"It's nothing Anna. Nothing happened." Elsa said in shock that her own sister would even think that. But her face did turn red.

"You don't have to lie to me." Anna grabbed her hand tighter.

"I'm not! Anna this is beyond embarrassing. You should be able to trust my judgement. I'm not like you." Elsa had let the last part slip out accidentally. She saw the hurt on Anna's face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it...but these...tests...they're silly."

Anna pouted a bit before letting go of Elsa's hand. "No. What's silly is you not seeing the bigger picture. You'll see."

Elsa could hear it in Anna's voice, that her own words hurt. Elsa watched Anna walked out the shop. Olaf frowned at Elsa as well and followed Anna. This had been a good morning. What happened?

As Anna walked to her next time she bumped into Mia. "Sorry..."

"Oh...it's alright..." Mia fixed her gown. "What's wrong? You're usually so bright."

Anna wanted to blab about it but she didn't. "It's nothing..." Suddenly her mind began to work. "Hey wait a sec...would you mind helping me with something?"

Mia touched up her curls. "I have to finish business here..."

"Oh come on... I'll give you a hint...it has to do with Spirit."

Mia blinked. Her brown eyes stared at the barely redheaded princess. "Oh well now you've my curiosity Princess Anna." She grinned.

As the day went on Elsa met with her advisor asking about Princess Mia's whereabouts. When he says she has been with Anna, Elsa frowned. She actually had a good plan to delay the signing again. Though now it seems it will delay without her. Elsa went about her duties for the day, checking other documents. New laws that might help. Writing letters to other kingdoms in Norway. And then some in other countries, mostly thank you notes as some sent her gifts. Some gifts were because Anna's birthday was coming up or some were from suitors.

The suitors gifts is what would make Elsa frown. She didn't use to because they meant nothing. But now...she wished she wasn't getting them. Elsa sighed and sat back in her seat. She then looked at the portrait of her father. "What do I do?" She asked the painting.

No, she wasn't thinking about marriage or anything. No it didn't matter if the person she wished for wasn't of royal blood. Heck, Kristoff is an ice harvester, a knight would definitely be a step up. It's what Anna said that was getting to her. Was she becoming attach to someone so soon? Has years of isolation made her seem desperate for attention from someone than family? Desperate for love from someone else besides her sister?

Was she being naïve? No...Elsa wasn't naïve or careless or clumsy. She's intelligent, cautious, and elegant. Elsa touch her chest. So why did being around Spirit make her feel like her sense flew out the window and immigrated to another country?

She stood up and walked to her father's picture. Her clasped her hands together and looked down. As if a silent painting would help her.

"Queen Elsa!" A guard shouted from the doors.

She walked over and opened the door. "What's the matter?"

"In town...we've a problem."

Elsa grew concerned.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Og my goodness! Wow!"

"Did you day Og instead of Oh?!" Spirit giggled.

Kristoff laughed. "I did!"

The two had hung out together for a bit, not really talking to each other but Spirit watching Sven and Kristoff which kinda creep him out. When early evening hit, Spirit found a small bar to go to. Though Kristoff was a bit reluctanted at first, the knight talked him into it. Soon the two found themselves drunk by dusk and singing together. Chugging down drink after drink, getting the entire bar hyped up. Anna and Mia snuck into the place.

"What's the next idea?" Mia asked as they sat down.

"Well I was thinking maybe something like Spirit-"

"I got it! It has to be humiliating."

"What?" Anna said.

Mia had made up her mind. "Excuse me..." She got the attention of a waitress. She said something to her and then pointed at Spirit. The waitress grinned and nodded, she walked off to her friends.

"Is this gonna hurt anyone?" Anna asked.

"No...nobody psychically." Mia said with a smiled.

Kristoff and Spirit began to dance on the tables and the rest of the crowded cheered. Spirit lead the dancing and Kristoff drunkingly followed. When the piano stop playing, they stop dancing. They got cheers and applause. The two sat down and drink some more.

"You sound so girlish"

"That's cause my cojones hasn't drop." Spirit laughed loudly.

Krisotff joined the laughter even though he didn't know what it meant. It was like this for a minute, Anna began to get bored of watching guys drink. She almost fell asleep but Mia shook her. "Look...look!"

A few waitresses came over to Spirit and Kristoff. Anna became heated when some went to him but when he politely refused them. The princess smiled and her love for him grew more. Anna then watched Spirit, the women surrounded him and a couple on his lap. The knight blushed hard and laughed. One of the pressed their breasts against him.

"What the what?" Anna said in confusion.

Mia laughed. "When Spirit is drunk this is what happens...I just can't wait for the real fun."

Anna frowned.

"Why is a pretty boy like you all by your lonesome?" A fairly beautiful waitress asked.

"Hahaha...ummm que..i le contestaríamos...Pero sus pechos son enormes" Spirit laughed awkwardly.

"Oh a Spaniard!" One of them said excitedly.

One of the girls came over and gave him another cup. At this point Kristoff had stop drinking and watche . "Hey Spirit...don't you think that..." At that moment he felt his some odd cups of liquor begin to come up. He hurried off to empty his stomach.

The girl on Spirit's lap wiggled her bottom. "Excuse moi, monsieur. I am not Norwegian I am French and you know what they speak of about the French. It is the langage de l'amour."

Spirit grinned. "Ah that maybe so but wish to know a secret?" The waitress nodded. Spirit leaned in close and whispered. "Spanish is the language of passion." Spirit gave her thigh a playful squeeze. The woman blush deeply and let out a soft groan.

The other waitress made Spirit face her. "Enough of her, dear knight do you know what forelsket is?" Her light blue eyes gazed over Spirit as she traced his jaw with her finger tips.

"Do tell..."

"It's what happens to all the men after one night with me." She grinned. Her hand ran up his thighs.

Spirit blushed again and giggles unaware of the woman's actions. Once he caught on he jumped up quickly and the girls fell. Mia giggled quietly. The women looked at him like some freak.

"What's your problem?!" They helped each other up.

"I don't mind attention...but...I am not comfortable with advancements. Especially from women like you."

The felt humiliated. "Excuse you?! You would not know what to do with this even if I gave you instructions."

"Is that what you tell yourself in the mirror?" Spirit said without thinking.

"Why you!" She slapped him across the face.

"Is that all you got...you hit like...my sister...five year old sister...if I had one..." Spirit swayed a bit before pushing her with ease. The woman fell into a table of drinks and men. "Don't half ass attack me unless you're prepared to fight."

She clenched her outfit. "I am a lady! You do not lay your hands on me!"

"But its okay if you hit me...because you have a coño?" Spirit shook his head.

"'Ey! It's impolite to lay hands on a woman, mate!" The drunken men that were once cheering for him and Kristoff, now stood between Spirit and the waitress.

Spirit laughed. "Really? Cause she didn't act like one a few moments ago, she was a bit of a-"

Elsa followed the guards towards the town. She heard a ruckus in the distance. The Queen hurried even more. As she walked in front of the town's bar. There were men fighting. Three of them ganging up on a single person. In a few seconds one of the brute looking men were tossed on the ground. Then another. In the centre of it, Spirit breathing heavily and pissed.

Elsa confused then saw Anna and Mia coming out. Anna looked on with concern and Mia laughing and pointing. Spirit heard the Princess and turned quickly. His face change to even more of an upset one. "Why you-" Spirit was then knocked out with a sucker punch to the back of the head. Mia laughed enough more.

"You deserve that!" She yelled. It wasn't until long everyone noticed the Queen's shock presence.

"Your Highness, nothing to worry we-"

"We?" Elsa interrupted him. "Was this just?"

"He laid hands on an innocent lady, Your majesty!" Another said as he slowly got up. Elsa looked even more surprised.

"Even so, I will deal with those that are unjust. Not you. How is three against one justice? Tell me?!" Elsa demanded. Though none of them, not even the bystanders could answer. "You three are dismissed."

"But-"

Elsa used her magic to put up a barrier of sharp icicles. "That is an order. None shall be punished. If you all leave now."

"What! But he hit me!" The waitress said.

"Did you strike first?"

The girl closed her mouth and hid behind the other people. Elsa order the guards to take Spirit to get cleaned up. The people left slowly after the queen took over. Some were alright with the choice she made because it was just a drunken brawl. Some...not so much. They thought only the foreigner should be punish because he was foreign and laid hands on a woman. Elsa looked at Anna disappointed. She walked to her sister. "How could you Anna?" She frowned and then walked away.

"But it wasn't me!...Elsa!" Anna shouted after her. But no luck. Mia held the Princess of Arendelle's hand. "I'll fix it." Is what she said before leaving.

As she walked home, she got a few odd stares. She had never needed to use her powers to make a point. She felt terrible for having done so but the situation needed to be checked. Were these choices a part of ruling? Or was the choice personal? Elsa could really care less in a way, she was just sadden that Anna would do this. Yes she's reckless but never this reckless.

Nearly two hours go by, the sun left again and night had settled. Elsa went to check on Spirit, she had order the guards to put him in the hot spring as well as to look after him. Though when she got there, no guards were to be found. Elsa grumbled a bit as she kept walking. "Spirit..." She called out. She heard splashes and then silence. "I apologize I instructed the men to keep an eye on you but they-"

"I told them to leave... I'm not an adolescent... Besides I'm quite shy..."

Elsa stopped at a tree. It was right before the spring itself. "Oh..." Was all she could muster up.

Spirit has ducked into the water about chin deep. His hair floating around him. "I didn't know these were here."

Elsa leaned against the tree. "Yeah..." Silence fell and neither said a word. Elsa tried to think of something. But she wanted to ask what was his problem? Why would you do that. And from what she heard among the town, why let those women on you? Elsa could feel the tree turning into ice.

"My...behavior, Queen Elsa, is unforgivable. I do not make the brightest choices at that time. I should be ... Punish for it."

Elsa stood there. She slowly peeked around the frozen tree. In the water, sulking with his back turned towards her. Spirit had his head low. She quickly went back behind the tree. She slowly fiddle with her braid. "You should make up for it by helping the staff put up the decorations for the gala tomorrow."

"But i-"

"The other men aren't being punish. I don't see the reason in punishing drunken idiot . But if you're so desperate to make amends. Help the staff." Elsa said with a grin. But then it vanish. "Those women..." She began.

"They don't mean anything to me..." Spirit shrugged. "I have a thing for very intelligent woman anyway."

Elsa blush. _Did he mean me?_ Her heart race.

"Though next time I will not be taken advantage of. By the by, how's Kristoff?"

Elsa snapped out of it. "Sick. But he'll be fwho. Anna is taking care of him. Speaking of which, I'll talk to her about this."

"What for?"

"She was behind all of this. Something with testing you...I don't know it's silly."

"...not really, she's your sister. She's suppose to do things to make sure you're safe and happy. Though I am flatter that Princess Anna thinks I am worthy of you."

Elsa peeked again. "But these things...your hand... "

Spirit chuckled but it hurt his head. "Oh...she was behind those men. Well anyway...this one wasn't Princess Anna. I know who..."

Elsa cling to the tree. "Princess Mia?"

"She's done worst." He said matter of factly.

"Why do you put up with her mistreatment?"

Spirit was quiet. "She's not all bad. Just bratty. Plus...she's help me a great deal. I owe her."

"To what extent though?" Elsa watched him sink lower into the water. The steam somewhat blurred her sight. "I didn't...mean-"

"No harm done...it's a good point...I don't know. When the time's right I suppose. All in all, don't be upset at Princess Anna for loving you so much. She has good intentions. Sort of..." Spirit chuckled.

Elsa laughed lightly and then silence fell again. Though it wasn't bad but comfortable. Her mind went back to the past night, on the ship. Where she had been so close to his face. Her body was ready even if her mind was fighting. Though what happened shocked her.

"I can't..." Spirit had said. He pulled away from her. "You are a Queen and you deserve so much more...than this."

"What do you mean?" Elsa felt embarrassed.

"What I mean is..." He tried to think of the words. "Is this your first?" Elsa nodded yes. "Is this where you pictured your first kiss would take place?"

"I always pictured it with the person I love." Elsa blurted and the very word made Spirit's face redder than a tomato. "Wait...ummm..no...I can't take it back...but I mean I'm not sure about my feelings in a sure way. You're...something else..."

"That's even more uncomfortable..."

Elsa laughed. "No I mean it in a good way. But is it good when I am around you...it seems nothing makes sense?"

"Or maybe it makes perfect sense?" Elsa just glanced at him before looking in her lap. He grabbed her hand. "When it is right and perfect...and you still wish for this...I will...without a doubt. But till then..." He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. Spirit then laid down. "Besides I am tired from earlier...I would show you ...out..but..." Spirit yawned. His eyes closed and in seconds the knight went to sleep. Elsa watched. She smiled as she never thought he would be sweet and caring. Tears formed because of how he handle it. As she would've almost thrown herself just because.

Elsa thought maybe this wasn't a front. No...he had to be sincere. There was no other explanation. Elsa leaned over and moved a few strands of hair from his face. The Queen then laid down next to him, only because Spirit had a fresh wound. It may need to be changed. He snored a bit. Elsa drifted to sleep as well.

When early morning came the Queen awakened alone. She looked around and saw a note with a few pastries and flowers...half bloomed flowers but still. She read it, written in Norwegian was a thank note. Saying: 'Thank you for keeping me company'. It also said the flowers were a pain but they were free. Elsa laughed.

Spirit still in the water frowned. "What's so funny?"

Elsa shook her head. "Nothing...just earlier. Oh...your hand?"

"It's alright kinda got feelings in it again. But I think your abilities are speeding up the process. It's kinda cool." Spirit moved. "Would you mind turning around..I'm done..."

"Oh..yes!" Elsa went behind the tree. She wanted to peek but that would be rude. She closed her eyes, the Queen heard water splash a bit as he got out. She kinda pictured a leaned muscle like figure. Only because of how he felt when she leaned on him. Though she dare not think of anything else. "Are you done?"

"Not yet...but I will get dressed inside. Though Queen Elsa...you're too kind." he said.

"I am your average Queen." Elsa said, still not looking.

She heard his footsteps come towards her. "You are beyond average Queen Elsa. So much, I don't think mere words would described you. Though I will try to find them " he touched her shoulder and leaned in close to her ear. Red took over the Queen's porcelain colour face. She felt his warm breaths hit her neck and ear. Just as she thinks he'll whisper. "I think I'm gonna pass out...so I shall see you tomorrow." He says in a regular tone.

Elsa laughed out of nervousness. "Ok...sleep well."

Spirit smiled and walked away, leaving the Queen by herself. She smiled blissfully as she began to walk to her own room. She was so in her own mind she didn't notice some of the staff saying 'good night' or asking if she was hungry. As she walked upstairs she was joined by Olaf.

"Hi Elsa."

"Hello Olaf." She looked down. "Are you still upset with me?"

"What? I could never be mad at you. Come on..." Olaf smiled.

"How's Anna?"

"She's alright but I think Kristoff is dying."

Elsa giggled. "He's not. He'll be fine." She reached her bedroom door. "I'm going to sleep. I'll check on Anna in morning. " she frowned knowing she had some sisterly making up to do. "Would you mind staying with her?"

"Of course!" Olaf began to shuffle his little feet. "Oh by the way, who were you talking to?"

'What do you mean?"

"Outside by the hot water..."

"Spirit...I wasn't looking. Just checking. Why?"

Olaf blinked a few times. "Nothing...goodnight!" Olaf went to where Anna had been for the pass few hours. Elsa watched him go, wondering why Olaf had asked. Elsa shrugged and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The day before the gala Elsa went about her day. She first checked on Kristoff, which other than the hangover, the ice harvester would recover. She also checked in on a few things for the party as well. The list, the foods, the decorations. She was quite please with it and signed off on them. She hadn't seen Spirit so far which as much as it was a shame she couldn't focus solely on that. Though the Queen had something planned. She was gonna wait till tomorrow.

Afternoon strolled in, the Queen went to her study to take her lunch. She made herself a cup of tea and settled down with a book. Though the peacefulness didn't last long. Soon the door slammed opened. Elsa nearly dropped her tea. "Anna what have I told you about manners?" She looked up. "Oh, Princess Mia."

"Sí, si. Mind if I join you for lunch Queen Elsa?" Mia asked as she skipped in anyway.

"Sure I do mind..."

"Great!" Mia sat down in a spare chair. Elsa confused as she did. "So! So. So. So. So. So. So!"

Elsa took a sip of tea. "...so...?"

"Ice powers! How did you get those?" Mia asked.

"It's more snow...but I guess. And why?"

Mia scooted the chair closer. "How. Did. You get them?"

"I was born with them?" Elsa raised a brow. Mia did not seem pleased with the answer.

The princess tilted her head to the side. "No one is born with incredible power! Come on! Tell me. Is it spell? A curse? Tell me."

Elsa poured some more tea, she offered some to Mia but she refused. "A lot of things can happen. That happens to be one of them. Why do you care so much?"

"Because I bet you rule with an iron fist. Put those common people in their place. You know?"

"What kind of ruler do you think I am? First off, no king or queen should consider their own people as 'common people'-"

Mia yawned. "Yeah, yeah...I hear the same from Spirit so...how can I get those powers?"

Elsa stood up. "You can't."

"I get what I want. How do I get it?"

She walked to the door. "You can't. I was born with these. I suppose you can go get yourself cursed but I highly doubt any one would willingly give you that power." She opened the door. "I would like to enjoy my lunch alone." Elsa said. Mia got up and walked to the door. She huffed.

"I see...by the way I'm wanting to signed that document. So I hope we can get that done today." Mia walked down the hallway and out of Elsa's sight. She rolled her eyes. After her lunch Elsa srolled through town. The sun shined brightly down on the earth. Its rays warm and brought life to the land. She saw children taking a break from school work and playing a game of hide and seek. Elsa smiled at their innocence.

As she let her mind drift a woman came up to Elsa, grabbing her arm. The guards that had accompanied her quickly took charge and grabbed the woman. Elsa had been so lost in her mind she failed to notice her. "It's alright..." She said.

"I'm sorry my Queen but...about the incident."

"Incident?"

The girl nodded. "I work there. I was there when the fight happened. I'm just here to tell you that we were wrong about your judgement."

"Excuse me?" Elsa blinked.

"We thought you were just gonna let that jerk go...granted yes...they girls were a bit more hands on. But it was requested of your guest. Anyway, I'm gonna blab on and on and on. We just wanted to thank you for letting that man work out his debt. It was nice of him to fix up the mess and the bar for that matter." She blushed and smiled. "The flowers were sweet too. Thank you Queen Elsa." She bowed and hurried inside.

As the woman scurried off Elsa glances at her guards. They had no clue what the girl was talking about. Neither did she. Still she went on her day.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Everything is still written as it was." The advisor said.

Mia looked over the document. It was only a few moments after dinner. Elsa, Anna, and Mia had all sat down and chatted for a bit. While Anna told Mia a story about something from their childhood. Elsa noticed Spirit walking in. His hair pulled back in a ponytail, slightly a mess like he had been working out. Right along the trail of freckles on her face a soft red emerged. Elsa watched as he walked from the door to the other end of the table. She quickly looked away. Hiding her face. There were some laughter and had some disagreements but all is well. The Queen's advisor came in and brought forth the documents.

The staff cleared the plates and eventually brought dessert, which Anna picked. Krumkake. So as politely as she could, Anna dug into her dessert so lovingly. Spirit watched and smiled. He too then did the same as Anna. Elsa shook her head as did Mia.

He prepared the forums, setting out the papers and pens. Elsa frowned. Tomorrow's the gala and there's a chance they'll be gone before then. Mia looked over the papers. "OK...looks good...you first Queen Elsa." Mia took a bite of her dessert.

Elsa nodded and got up. Walking over to the forum. She held the pen and signed her name. Almost done. Will a miracle arise? She thought as she handed the pen the Mia. The princess jumped up and went over to the forum. She read over it one more time. "Okay...Spirit!"

Spirit nearly choked as she screamed his name. "Y-yes?"

"Go ahead." She set the pen down and went back to her sit. Spirit wipes the ice cream from his face and went to where Mia stood. Elsa raised a brow. Spirit read over the documents more carefully than Mia ever did.

"Spirit?" Elsa questioned.

"Yes, Queen Elsa?"" He looked at her as he dig into his jacket pocket. He unfolded a piece of paper and handed it to Elsa.

"Mia should sign..." She looked the the paper in her hands.

"She could...if she could read Norwegian. I can though. And that right there is just a statement saying that Princess was present when the foreign document was signed. I am signing in her place and I am sure the document says what it says. And some other stuff...is that okay with you?" He looked at her.

Elsa nodded. She stood next to him as he grabbed the pen and signed his name. Elsa was handed a spare pen and signed the other forum herself. Although she took more noticed at the closeness of her and Spirit. She also glanced st his penmanship. So elegant and sleek. The Queen smiled. When all of it was done, Elsa carefully placed the seal on the paper. She did so on the other. Spirit folded the paper back up and slipped it inside his jacket. Elsa had her advisor take the form to make a second copy of for their kingdom. Though Elsa quickly told Mia is had to be signed again. Which the princess huffed and took note.

As it got later into the night. The staff once again settled for the night. Elsa back in her study began to straighten up before she went to bed herself. Already hoping for the next day. A soft knock in her door. Elsa went to close one of the curtains of the windows. "Come in."

The door opened then shut. Elsa had some trouble getting it close but help from the staff that walked in defiantly helped. "Oh thank...Spirit..." Elsa said in a surprise. As she turned around expecting a face of the maid or something. She fixed her hair as she saw it was Spirit. His hair down and yet his clothes still on. "What are you doing?"

"Strolling about. You need help?" He asked as he looked around. His eyes then caught on to the portrait of her father. "Wow...he looks a little awkward. I see where you get it from."

Elsa blushed. "He does not...and no thank you.." She closed the last curtain. The only thing lighting the room was the oil lamps on the walls and the one on her desk. Elsa walked over to the was and turn them down enough but not out completely. As she walked to her desk Elsa forgot about the snag in the rug and tripped over her own footing. She reached her arms out to catch herself. Though instead she fell into the arms of comfort and heaven.

"Queen Elsa?" Spirit asked. He helped her to her feet. Though she didn't moved from his arms. Elsa leaned against him. His scent so sweet and calm. Before he knew it he began to rock back and forth.

"Spirit..." Elsa mumbled. "...I don't want you to go."

The Knight chuckled. "I feel the same..." Elsa looked up. "But as a knight I have an objective. That's protecting my kingdom." He pulled her braid off her shoulder.

"I know..." Elsa pouted a bit and her blue eyes looked pass him. "It would be very selfish of me to ask you to stay."

"Sí... It would." He giggles. "Though..." His expression changed. "As nice as it is...I am no one special Queen Elsa. And I really appreciate the suggestion."

"You're special enough...to me..."she began to fiddle with his clothing. Smooshing the fabric between her fingers. He eyes fixated on it. "You've been such a gentlemen all through and sometimes my actions have been questionable. But this feels so difficult."

Spirit shrugged. "It's only difficult if you make it." He grabbed her hands. Elsa glanced up. "The last thing I want yo do is put you in a difficult scenario. Queen Elsa-"

Before he knew it, Elsa had jumped up and nearly cause him to fall. He caught himself on her desk. He only stood in shock. The Queen of Arendelle had her lips pressed against his. His face red and his heart felt like it would stop. He felt her body on top of his own. Slowly and somewhat reluctantly he gave in. The knight began to kiss the Queen back. His eyes slowly closed and his arms would wrap around Elsa's small frame. When the kiss broke, they stared at each other. Elsa then stood up and fixed her gown. She had a small smile.

"...I...had too..."

"H-had...too?" Spirit touched his lips.

Elsa fixed her braid. "Yes..." She sounded surprise herself. "I...If I didn't see you again. I had to to do something..." She turned around to face him. "Spirit?"

Spirit looked down. "Oh...hmm...I'm sorry. I...to be honest that was like...the first time..." He glanced up. Seeing Elsa chuckling a bit. "What?"

"You're serious?"

"Yes..." Spirit bit his lower lip. "I don't go around kissing random women." He said defensively.

"Sorry that isn't funny..." Elsa clasped her hands together. "Would you escort me to my room?"

"Uhhh...y..yes Queen Elsa..." Spirit got the nerve to stand and walk to her. Elsa giggled softly and the two exit her study. The Queen smiled sweetly as they walked. Spirit shook his head his blush gone. As it quiet more and they reached her room. Spirit gave a small smile at Elsa.

"If you talked more our walks would be better."

"Would it?"

"I think so...still thank you. As always." Elsa said cutely.

Spirit nodded and as Elsa went to give him a small hug. Though this time Elsa got a surprise. Spirit pulled her close to him and leaned down. He gave her a short kiss. The knight quickly pulled away. "G-Goodnight...Queen...El-Elsa..." He bowed and then hurried off like a shy child.

Elsa leaned on the doorframe and laughed to herself. Maybe there was a way...the Queen closed the door to her room. Happily awaiting the morning to come.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Oh I love parties! I love people! I love food!" Olaf walked around the courtyard as the staff decorated everything for the evening. "I love everything... Except flowers!"

Kristoff and Sven helped as well, setting up banners and arranging tables. Sven sneakily eating food off the tables. Anna running about as she tried to get her ideas out there. Though Elsa dismissed them. Elsa decorated the poles with a light coating of frost. Elsa had kept her secret, a good secret, to herself. Today felt like the day things would change. She really felt as if it would be different. Last night, made the difference. A kiss. Her first kiss. A bit unorthodox but maybe that's what love is. Unorthodox. Elsa giggled to herself and made a flurry of snow over the courtyard. Anna stared st her sister.

Elsa shrugged it off. Then she walked off.

"What's with her..." Anna spoke to herself. Crossing her arms over her chest.

"Anna?" Kristoff placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "Leave Elsa alone."

"But she's-" Anna looked at Kristoff. She pouted but he had a point. But Elsa's her sister how could she not wanna investigate? "...Elsa..." Anna whispered as she watched Elsa disappear into the castle.

The Queen nearly bumped into a few guards. She watched her step. Mia had her staff get her things. Which was oddly a lot. Elsa heard the young woman ordering them around. One of her guards nearly dropped a suitcase. Elsa help him. "You got it?" She asked.

"Ah...I,.ummm...thank...you..." He said with a thick accent. Another guard came over and helped him. Elsa watched them go. She didn't realize how fast they were moving. "Not...so soon..." She zigzagged her way through the people and looked for Mia. She spotted the princess somewhat barking orders. "Princess Mia! Princess Mia." The girl looked at the queen. "What...what's going on?"

"Documents are signed. And soon the copies. So we'll be leaving as soon as possible. Why Queen Elsa?" Mia said.

Elsa thought. "...I've a surprise!" She blurted out.

Mia got curious. "Ooooohh! A surprise! What is it?!" She jumped.

"I...I can't tell you. But ...it's a surprise for you...that isn't ready yet. And I'd hate for you to leave before you get it...your...surprise that is."

Mia thought about it. "I hate it when people buttery me up. It's my weak spot." Mia huffed. "Alright fine whatever you win. We won't leave...tonight. But I'm still getting my things together so we can go...tomorrow morning. Deal?"

"Yes! Deal!" Elsa smiled and hugged Mia tightly. The Spanish princess awkwardly hugged back. The Queen then let her go and scurried off.

"How can this day get anymore better?" Elsa questioned herself. For the first time feeling such a feeling of euphoria and ecstasy. Celebrating her kingdom's renewal and quite possibly a new love? Elsa had to talk to someone about this feelings. And she knew exactly who.

"See the thing is, I don't think I can picture myself with anyone else. He's so perfect. Well aside from the unusual fears and temper. But other than that he's absolutely fine." Elsa waited. Then she talked again. "Now... I know what you're thinking. I'm Queen this is perfect for me. I could have a King to rule over Arendelle with but slow it down. I'm not thinking of marriage or children or anything so soon. I've time still especially since my twenty second birthday is coming up in some odd months. I'm still young." Elsa huffed. "I know...I know...why am I settling for this guy when there are others that wanna court me. But I don't want them. I want Spirit. Besides..." She blushed. "We kissed..."

"You what?!" Anna popped out from the bushes.

Elsa had been startled whilist Sven, Elsa's confidante, carelessly sat there during Elsa's chat. "Anna how long have you been there?"

"Long enough Missy! You can't go around kissing people!"

Elaa crossed her arms over her chest. "Who's the older sister?"

"You but-"

"Exactly! Now I know you weren't behind what happened in the bar and I would you assume you just leave it alone but if I have to tell you-"

"It's nothing like that...wait Mia told you?" Anna asked then she shook her head. "It's nothing like that. Elsa, I love you, and I care for you a lot and I know my awesome relationship with Kristoff must be difficult. I mean we're just flaunting it in your face and such..." Anna looked at Elsa who gave her a 'are-you-serious-face'. "Right...anyway... You're my sister! I don't wanna share you!" Anna clinged to Elsa. "I don't wanna picture some Spanish guy all over you. Doing...things like...kissing and whatever."

"Aren't you a bit old to be acting like this. And I'm not marrying him off the back. We're... I don't being slow."

Anna huffed. "He makes you happy?" Elsa nodded with joy. "...he cares about you?" Elsa again nodded. "He loves you?"

Elsa was about to nod. "I don't know...but I'll know tonight." She got up from the ground. Helping Anna up. "Anna no matter what happens. You always come first. You're my sister." Elsa hugged her tightly. "Now I have to get a few things but stop by my room and I'll get you a new dress."

"Oh my gosh! Yes! I love you sis!" Anna shouted.

"I love you too."

An hour went by quickly. Elsa didn't think time would fly when you're trying to put a last minute surprise together so the possible love of your life doesn't leave without knowing how you feel. Elsa worked fast she had to. After nearly a month of going around the bushes Elsa was ready to be straight with this. This felt like an ultimatum, she looked outside her window. The food all set up and the afternoon began to drag. The party wasn't until nearly a few hours away. Everyone in the kingdom was to show.

"Oh...right..." Elsa created a mirror out of ice. She looked at herself. Her waist, hips, legs, chest. She then thought of a new dress one different from her Snow Queen gown, as she dubbed it, and different from the dress she wore at Anna's birthday. Elsa also flicked her braid. Maybe...something different as well? Elsa touched her hair, she slowly began to pull it out of the braid. Elsa gritted her teeth a bit at her very thick hair. She sometimes wished it was more fine like Anna's hair.

Her tips brushing against the middle of her chest. Her platinum locks having a 'crimp' wavy look to them. She finger comb her hair. Not too many tangles. She let it drape over her shoulder like her braid would.

Elsa turned in the mirror, examing every angle of herself. She tilted her head to the side. "Something...classy..." With a flick of her wrist she changed her gown. The hues changing from blue to a deep steel blue-greyish hue. A halter like top with thin ice chain straps. The back of the dress opened with the fabric covering the small of her back and down. The hems reaching pass her feet and a small slit on the right side. Her three inch heels a dark grey color. Elsa also made ice earrings with snowflakes on them.

It made be a bit much but she had to have a different outfit. "Oh...that seems a bit much." Elsa always pride herself at being humble but much like Anna she loved fashion...maybe a bit more. A small part of herself she does not show often. Elsa emerged from her study, just as she did Anna came to her. Her eyes lit up at the dress her sister had.

"Oh my goodness Elsa. You look stunning." Anna walked around her sister. "Is this your wedding dress?"

Elsa turned bright red. "What?! No!" Anna giggled at her sister's reaction. Elsa calmed down a bit. "Anyway...are you ready?"

Anna looked. "I don't wanna outshine you." She teased.

"Fine. If you say so." Elsa flicked her wrist and changed Anna's dress into a slightly ridiculous fit. Anna huffed and puffed. Elsa grinned.

"Very funny Elsa."

"I think you look lovely." Elsa giggled. Anna looked small in the huge dress. "My, my you better be careful or you'll hit someone with your behind."

"Ha...ha..." Anna so not amused. Though Elsa quickly changes her outfit to something the looked similar to the coronation dress but a lighter green and more sleek. Anna had always been a bit simple but it never stopped the young princess from taking Elsa's shoes. "Thank you. Oh and I wanted to tell you that one, I'm glad Mia cleared up that mess and two, we got the puppy. Its downstairs."

"Perfect timing. Thanks Anna." Elsa walked passed her before stopping. She turned half way. "It wasn't Mia that cleared it up...it was Spirit. So thank him." Elsa went down stairs.

She stood there. "...what?" Anna never had anyone tell her they were gonna to do something didn't follow through. "I see then." The girl toughened up and went to find this Mia.

The guests began to show up. Elsa bumped into a few of them. A few of the neighboring kingdoms came as well. They all said how beautiful the Queen of Arendelle looked and some even offered their sons to her. Elsa politely turned the offer down. When a couple of them gave her looks she quickly said. "I'm currently being...courted by a gentleman."

Elsa felt awkward to say that but it got them to stop trying to marrying their sons off to her. The maids were enjoying a new cute guest. "Oh my she's so cute!" Elsa had heard. The QueenQueen also heard a "look at her face! Oh my goodness such a doll." As she walked up behind them the maids nearly toppled over each other. "Your Highness!" The four said in unison.

"Evening. Is this her?" Elsa looked at the adorably happy pup. Colors of brown, tan, and white. She wagged her tail so proudly. So much so her butt moved as well. The ouppu barked.

"Yes." One maid in yellow said.

"She's a few months old but the owner said she was runt." The maid in green spoke.

"She's perfect. Is she for the castle?" The maid in purple asked happily.

"No. She's for our guest." Elsa said before the fourth and final maid asked a question. Elaa picked her up and cradled her. "Get hurrying don't want this gala to fall apart without the amazing sister team right?" Elsa smiled. The four weren't really sisters. Just a group of orphan girls would stuck by each other. Only one of them had asked for a job at the castle. But Elsa saw how close they were when three came to visit so she let them all work. A choice she doesn't regret. They brighten up the day and are quite hyper like Anna.

As the girls said good bye to the puppy Elsa searched for Mia.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"Why can't I go?"

"I said so Spirit! Come on. You don't even like parties." Mia said as she got dresses in front of Spirit. "No looking."

Spirit looked out the window. "Yes I do." He watched the guests fill the courtyard and some walk inside. "And no one is looking at you." He added. He went and sat on the bed.

Mia bounced her curly hair. She then walked over to the bed Spirit sat on, purposely walking in front of him with very little on. "You know you want to." She said in a shy like voice.

"No. Mia." Spirit crossed one leg over the other and looked at the wall. His hair tied up in a bun.

Mia sat on his lap. "Are you trying to say a skinny girl is more prettier than a full blooded Latin princess?"

Spirit sighed. "How did you get that from what I said?" Spirit looked at the girl on his lap. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Can't a girl just sit here?" She grinned and pulled Spirit's hair out of the bun. It unraveled from the bun and twist it was in. Touching the bed. Mia ran her hands through his hair. "Sometimes I'm so jealous of your hair Spirit. So long and beautiful. And soft." She gripped it and then tugged slightly. The Knight pushed her off.

"Enough Mia!" Spirit frowned. "Why do you this?"

"I don't do anything!" Mia scrambled to her feet. "Maybe if you stop looking at some lady like a dog in heat!"

"I do not!" Spirit yelled. "It's annoying how you act. How you think. Sometimes I really just don't get it."

"That's because if you weren't so screwed up from birth you'd understand a woman...like you're supposed to!" Mia stormed away and went to get her dress. "You know what I'm glad we are gettin off this island. Or land whatever! Cause then you can't see your stupid Queen!" Mia quickly got dressed.

Spirit shook his head. "You're just upset because I don't kiss the ground you walk on like every other guy does."

"You're not like every other guy, Spirit!" Mia shouted.

"Exactly!" Spirit yelled as he went to the door and left.

Mia jumped at the door slamming. "Bastard!" She said to herself. She fought the tears. "Fine. You wanna act this way...we'll see how you like it." Mia talked to herself. Anger in her voice.

As the day went on, Elsa was able to find Mia. Alone though. Elsa didn't ask but she gave the pup to Mia who lite up with joy. Whatever she was thinking the puppy distracted her from it. The pup licked her face and Mia giggled. Elsa told her to enjoy the party and then went to talk to her guests.

This night couldn't get better. Everyone was having fun. Dancing, telling old stories, making new stories. Some people intrigued with Kristoff and Sven, Anna so proudly showed off her choice of the man she wish to be with. Some were a bit concern but so the happiness Anna had with him. Elsa had watched from the distance. That was gonna be her some day. She would have Spirit by her side at parties. They would be the center of attention only because Elsa heard what some royalty said about her. Being cold and too into herself. Too stubborn. Too proud. Too everything. Elsa knew better. She wasn't like that.

The Queen looked at the clock. "I should hurry..." The Queen smiled and snuck away from the guests.

Elsa in her new gown walked down the halls looking for Spirit. The gala looked amazing and everyone enjoyed themselves. The deal having been done late yesterday so Mia had to wait until tomorrow to leave. Since she and the others spent the day packing. Elsa walked out to the courtyard, everyone laughing and drinking moderately. "Where is he?"

Near the entrance Elsa spotted Mia, though she was the last person she wanted to see. She figured she would asked. Mia leaned against the doorway. "Princess Mia." Elsa said.

She turned around. The puppy in her arms. Elsa smiled. "I'm glad you like her. It took a while before she would get her."

"Well it was a surprise and I love surprises but thank you. I love her so much. And you look well."

"Thank you...quick question have you seen Spirit?"

"Why?"

"Well I just wanted to give him something. You know you're very lucky to have such a loyal and kind knight like him..." Elsa smiled with a blush.

Mia blinked. "Spirit?! You are talking about...Spirit...the freakishly tall one? Long flowing hair? That Spirit?"

"Well yes..."

"Him?!" Her voice went up a few octaves.

Elsa frowned. "I'm confused why you are doing this. I just have a gift for him-" Mia began laughing which frustrated Elsa. "I know you guys are leaving and-"

"Slow down...hahaha...oh wow. Wait." Mia wiped tears from her eyes. "Ok. Okay...umm wow. What are you liking...Spirit?"

Elsa smiled a bit. "Actually...I..." She fiddled with the gift in her hands. "I love him..." Elsa felt her heart skip a beat. Hearing it and saying it out loud made it all the more real.

Though Mia laughing ruined it. "Please...stop with it...wow. But you really think anything can happen between you two? I mean Spirit's a bit of a womanizer. How do you know ...he loves you?"

"I'll just have to see."

"Quick question, then I'll tell you where...he...is. How do you know we aren't together?"

"He told me. You weren't interested in him." Elsa grew annoyed.

"Uhhhuh...and did he tell you why?" Mia shifted her body to one side as she cradled the puppy in her arms.

Elsa clenched the box. "Why what?"

Mia smiled evilly. "I'll tell you why I wasn't interested in Spirit. Cause I don't date-"

Spirit was getting ready for the event. It took him longer because he was helping a few staff members carry plates. He had a changed of clothes set out and wore a robe. Though he disliked it cause of the ruffles. But it was Mia's robe and it was last minute, luckily he had a sheet around him to make up for the missing length of the robe. He ran his fingers through his hair. Smiling to himself. This was their last night in Arendelle. He had to make it count.

His bed room doors flung open. He jumped and then turned around. At the door way a redden face Elsa. "Queen Elsa-"

"Take it off!" She demanded.

"What?!" Spirit cling to the robe.

Elsa stood there not moving. "I...said take it off, Spirit...now."

Spirit trembles. "W-what?"

"The clothing. All of it! Undress now."

Spirit gulped. "Someone would see-" Elsa stepped in and slammed the doors shut. Sealing them with ice. "Oh...okay..wow...I did not picture this...Queen Elsa can...can we talk?"

Elsa breathed. "So it's true?" The Queen leaned against the door.

"What's true?"

Tears formed in the corners of Elsa's eyes. "What...are you hiding anything from me..."

Spirit frowned. "Queen Elsa..."

Elsa shut her eyes. "Damnit Spirit! Either tell me or show me!"

The knight frowned. He saw the tears running down her cheeks. No, this was a sight he did not like. Though he was not ready for this. Dropping the sheet, Spirit undid the robe. Letting part of him show. "Is this what you wanted?"

Elsa slowly turned as her eyes opened. When her vision cleared. She clasped her hands over her mouth. Her heart sank. Then Mia's words came to mind. 'I'll tell you_ why I was interested in Spirit. Cause I don't date a-' _"..a woman..." Elsa breathed. "You're...you're a woman..."

"It's not that b-" Spirit tried to make light of the situation. Elsa quickly cut her off.

"It's not what? That bad?! How?! What is this some joke? Pretending to be some man and pretending to like me?"

Spirit walked to her. "What?! No-no, no. I was never pretending. Not one bit." She explained.

"So what?" Tears ran down her face more. "Why?!"

Spirit covered herself up. Elsa then focused more. Noticing her slightly curved features. Her toned legs and arms. Her larger breasts. Elsa didn't understand how she never noticed. Though it might of been the clothes. They were thicker and would hide a female body well. Especially if none expected. "I've been truthful about ...almost everything with me Queen Elsa. To be honest I really didn't think you thought I was a man until a few nights ago. And by that point-"

"But you knew I am a woman!" Elsa shouted.

Spirit sighed. "I...I prefer women than men. I am attracted to females..." Spirit clasped her hands together.

"Why didn't you just tell me? It would've been easier. 'By the way, I'm a lady!" Elsa yelled.

Spirit jumped a bit. "I wanted and I would've but...I got scared."

"Of what?"

"Every time...I tell a girl that I like. I'm a woman. They leave. Call me names. And I don't like that. I don't like the fact that people think something is wrong with me because of whom I wish to bed. And when I realized you thought I was a man...I wish to correct you but I couldn't bare the thought of you walking away especially someone I've fallen for...I just didn't want to lose you."

Elsa clenched the door knobs behind her. Suddenly that night on the ship made more sense. Why he...she has never kissed her lips. Spirit wasn't open on that part. No wonder why when Elsa did it it took her off guard..."Don't you think that should've been my choice to make, Spirit?"

The knight looked down at the floor. "Yes...but-"

"But what? Spirit I have not kept a thing from you. And then this..." Her heart felt heavy. "What did you think would happen if I hadn't found out? How can I even trust you?"

Spirit stepped closer to her all Elsa did was inch close to the frozen door. "I'm sorry I...should've said something." Spirit reached to touch her cheek but Elsa quickly put up a wall of ice between them. She pushed Spirit back and exit the room as soon as she thawed the door. The Queen shut the door. Spirit rushed to the door but didn't open it. She banged her hand against it harder and harder. Berating herself.

Elsa stormed down the hall in tears. Emotions of confusion, sadness, and hurt filled her mind and soul. She wanted to be alone. But of course, faith had something else in mind. Anna ran to her. Her expression went from happy to concern. "Elsa! What's wrong?"

"Party's over. Tell everyone to go." Elsa said trying to keep some tears back.

"Elsa? Why?"

"I said it's over!" Elsa yelled. "Please..." She spoke through tears and ran off to her room.

Anna frowned and did as her sister said. Though everyone was confused Anna told them the Queen was not feeling well. She was glad they took that answer. Elsa locked herself in. Anna stood there. The memory of this, standing here in front of a locked door. It hurt. Once again, she knocked. "Elsa..."

"Not now...Anna. I need to be alone." Elsa voice sounded muffled and scratched. The queen laid in her bed. Ice and snow surrounding her like a protective blanket. Her make-up ran down her face. Her eyes puffy and sore. She didn't know how to react this. She couldn't tell Anna. Elsa felt so stupid, so blind. "I should've known...I should've figured it out. I'm so stupid." She mumbled.

The night died and became morning. There were a few people who parties outside the castle, hungover. Anna had awaken early because of her worries with Elsa. She didn't understand wju she was locking herself in again but she feared the worst.

As Mia's staff boarded the ship. Anna spotted Spirit.

"Hey! Spirit?!" Anna ran to the Knight. "Have you been crying?"

Spirit looked at her. "Sure...did you need something?"

"Can you stay? Elsa...I don't know...she.."

"Spirit! Let's go!" Mia yelled.

The Knight frown and shrugged. "Oh...wait..." The Knight turned back around and gave Anna a letter. "Can you give this to tour sister...please?" Spirit handed her an envelope.

Anna stared. "Why not give it to her yourself?"

Spirit frowned immediately. "Can you please?"

Awkwardly Anna took the envelope. Spirit thanked her sadly before walking on board. The princess looked confused but didn't think of it. Maybe just saying goodbye would be too much?


	7. Chapter 7: Interlude

_The morning after I watched from my room. Mia and her people leaving. I should've been down there. To properly say good bye. But how can I? After last night. How can I face someone like that. No wondered she laughed. No wondered she would always stare at us...she knew. He...I mean she knew as well. _

_How could I not know? Why didn't I know? _

_I am in my casual attire of my Snow Queen gown. I keep looking out the window. I can't believe what I see. Anna speaking to him...er I mean her! I watch. Even know my heart hurts. _

_Spirit had h...her hair down. So long so beautiful. But the man I thought ...was not him. But a woman. _

_How do I feel about this? I don't know?! I see Spirit and emotions of both pain and love fill me. Why? Then tears run down my face. Had I let myself get so caught up into ...her? _

_Oh no...she looked up. _

_I hide. Like a scared child. My heart still races. _

_I can't do this. _

_I get up and leave my room. I don't where to go. What to do. What to think. _

_Someone tell me what I should do!_

_Somebody tell me why I can't just forget this. Everything? I don't want this pain. This hurt. This heavy burden. _

_Before I knew it, I found myself in the room Spirit stayed in. Slept in. Changed in. I look around with tear stained eyes. Make up running. The room that betrayed me somehow. I sulk to the floor. Crying. Letting it out. Was I upset because she hid it from me or was I upset because I had fallen in love with a woman? I wiped a few tears away. The ice began to cover the floor and the door. Just like it did when I was younger. Before I knew it. I fell asleep._

_°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•_

Later the Queen awakens in a dark room by herself. Night time was coming. She wiped her eyes and her make up. She slept through them leaving. But her heart still felt heavy. "I'm such a fool..." Elsa stood up, defrosting the thin layer of ice underneath her. She walked over to the bed. Her eyes stared at it before her finger tips started to touch the fabrics. She slowly sat on the bed, Elsa reached over and grabbed a pillow. They haven't been washed yet. The Queen cuddled the soft cushion.

A scent of vanilla and roses. The scent that sometimes surrounded Spirit. Elsa fought back tears. Why did she effect her in this way? As she went to put the pillow back she noticed a book. She picked up the object and set it in her lap. Along with the fluffy pillow. She opened the book, a journal of sorts. Some in another language, more than likely Spanish, some in Norwegian.

"Spirit's journal...she must've left it..." Elsa mumbled. It felt so odd saying 'her'. She flip through it. Mostly about her day to day life. "I shouldn't..." Elsa got up, book in hand and slowly walked out. Her mind nothing but a shattered mess.

* * *

Author's Note:

Boy oh boy, I hope a lot of you are enjoying this story as I am. This chapter is just a quick little insight to Elsa after finding out the truth about Spirit. I don't know if some of you are mad, surprise, a bit of what the f. But I just wanna say I really hope you guys stay reading, I know it maybe surprising for you but it had to be. So I couldn't give out any clear cut hints.

So yeah...anyway the story is not over and there is plently write about till it's finish. :D

Thanks you for reading! I really appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't you just love the salty sea air?! The wind blowing in your face?!" Mia twirled about the deck as Spirit leaned against the railing. Supporting herself on her elbows. She face the direction of Arendelle. They had left port a few hours ago. It took about a week give or take to travel. Spirit sighed. The puppy slipping and sliding across the deck.

Mia went to Spirit. "Why the long face?" Mia said with glee.

Spirit looked away. "Why don't you go enjoy your new puppy..."

"Oh but how can I? When my favorite person is so...lovesick. It's quite amusing, Spirit." She nudge her. Spirit wore a more fitting outfit for her body. She wore a long sleeved violet shirt and black pants. A thick blue and light blue sash around her waist, showing her hips a bit more. Top off with a thin over ash-colour coat and knee-high black boots. "I don't know why you're all sad. You're gonna jump on the next girl anyway."

"No...Queen Elsa...she's...she's something special." Spirit lit up a bit. "I don't think I can see myself with out her..."

"Wow. Don't you think that she'll be over you? I mean come on. You're not a real man. You're a woman. You don't fit in with us normal people."

"I fit in fine, Mia." Spirit stared at the ocean. The puppy cuddling her feet. Spirit looked down and smiled. She reached down and petted the furry creature.

The princess leaned on the wooden railing of the ship. "This is for the best you know. I mean okay...I'll play with the idea that maybe if I hadn't said anything...maybe you two would've made a decent pair I guess. But then what?"

"What do you mean?" Spirit looked over.

"Marriage. Children. A family. You can't do that. You don't have the necessary equipment to do so. And I highly doubt anyone would allow two women to marry. Not in this lifetime or the next."

"You don't know that!" Spirit said loudly. "And anyway no one is thinking of that stuff."

"Really?" Mia raised a brow. "How do you know. Have you talked about it?"

"...no..."

"Have you two even got serious? I mean be honestly Spirit, aside from the so called cutesy moments. Did you even speak serious stuff? How do you know this isn't just a infatuation?"

Spirit looked at the puppy. Thinking it over. "But..."

"See. This is nothing but...puppy love. Not serious. Besides I am here for you. Right?" Spirit nodded yes. "And I have been there. Thick and thin. Right?" Again she nodded. "Okay so don't let some ditsy blonde ruin what we have. Okay. So, get over it." Mia patted her back before grabbing her puppy and leaving.

Spirit watched until they left. She went back to staring at the sea. "...she's... Not right..." Spirit told herself. She reached up and touched her bottom lip. Her mind replaying the scene in her head. The kiss between them. That couldn't have been just nothing...it is something. A sigh came out. Spirit was not used to feeling this. So it had to be more than an infatuation. Although she remembered Elsa reaction to discovering the truth.

She wondered if at that point, the result would be the same as countless others. As she stood up she couldn't help but think about this. Had she just told Elsa the honest truth. Maybe she wouldn't feel this way. Maybe she'll feel differently when they returned to their kingdom.

For now, Spirit took it upon herself to get a drink then go to bed.

°•°•°•°

_"Come on, stop being such a wuss!" Yelled a ten year old girl. "She can't even fight back who picks on people like that?!"_

_"Eh, don't look at us, she the one barging over here like she a queen." A boy shouted at her._

_The girl huffed and flipped her long hair back. "Well I say back off or else I'll break another toe of yours!" She shock her fist proudly and the boy and his friends left. She turned around and stared at the little girl crying as she shook. "Stop being a baby." She reached out her hand._

_The curly haired girl looked up. "But they were mean!" _

_"So what?!" She huffed. "People are gonna be mean to a brat like you."_

_"I am a princess!" She toughed up a bit._

_"Like I care. Now are ya getting up or what? My arm's getting tired." Eventually the princess accepted her help. The girl helped her up and watched as she dusted off her dress. "What your name?"_

_"I'm the princess how do you not know my name?" She pouted._

_"I don't care but if you want my help I'm gonna need your name."_

_"What's yours!"_

_"Spirit." She grinned childishly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Alrigt now you."_

_Her brown eyes gazed upon the girl. "Mia...Princess Mia." She said oh so properly. She then caught a glimpse of something shiny. "Oh wow! What's that?"_

_"Huh?" Spirit looked down. "Oh it's my mami's necklace. She gave it to me."_

_Mia stared at the necklace. It looked beautiful and elegant. "How did some poor kid like you get it?"_

_"I just said my mami gave it to me! Are you dense?" Spirit ruffled Mia's hair. Though Mia continued to stare. So much, Spirit tucked the jewelry in her shirt. "You look like you're gonna steal it. Anyway, you're boring." Spirit waved her off and began tonwalk away._

_"W-what?! W-w-wait!" Mia gave chase. "Spirit wait, I don't wanna be alone!" _

_"You're not. Don't you have servants?"_

_"They're old!"_

_Spirit scoff. "Well I ain't friends with some brat princesa!" _

_"I am not!" Mia whined. She pouted as Spirit crossed her arms. _

_"Fine! You can hang around but we are not friends!" _

_Mia clapped with glee. "Good, now I am thristy."_

_"I'm not your servant either." Spirit shouted. _

_From there on, Spirit and Mia became . Spirit would visit the castle whenever she could. Though she always did notice how the staff would whisper among themselves. Especially the older Spirit got. The more they stared, the more she didn't visit. Eventually, the castle had an opening for their knights. Mia had talked Spirit into it. _

_"You're tough anyway." A now sixteen year old Mia said. _

_Spirit, twenty one, stared. "My papi is sick. I can't just run off to some military gig." She rolled her eyes. Spirit went back to sparring with the pole. The wrapping layers of sheets around the pole, that's her focus area. She continued to punch it. _

_Mia frown. She desperately wish her friend was not like this. So unruly and unladylike."well... If you were a Knight...your papi would have the best doctors..." She tempted. _

_Spirit stopped. Sweat ran down her face and body. Her fresh tattoos, popped and glisten. The bright and dark colours danced beautifully with her soft dark olive skin. "What?" _

_"I said-"_

_"No, I know what you said. But we're friends, why wouldn't you help us in the first place?"_

_Mia blinked. "If we could help any and everyone. We would but we can only offer services to our staff members."_

_"Bull..." Spirit said under breath. _

_"What?" __Spirit began to unravel her bandages on her hands. Mia sighed. "How do you expect to get a husband when you can intimidate them?" _

_"Who says I want a husband?" Spirit asked. She took her hair down from the braid and let it drape over her shoulder. It reaches her waist. _

_"Who doesn't?"_

_"Not me." She took the sheets down. Her knuckles slightly brusied. _

_Mia frowned. "Why not? How can you not? Maybe if you tone it down on your machoness-" suddenly Spirit was in her face. Mia stares into her friend's green colour eyes. She blushed. "Spirit?"_

_"I'll do it...if you shut up." Spirit said._

_The princess felt more heat in her body. "D-do what?"_

_"The knights..." She blinked. "But you help my papi...OK?"_

_Mia nodded. Her heart had beat faster and she could feel the heat on her face. On her body. Mia looked down when Spirit went to clean up. Confusion filled her thoughts. She glanced at her friend. Her only friend. Mia frowned and left._

_•°•°•°•°•°_

Spirit woke up some hours later to soft whimpers. She yawned and stretched before getting up and walking out her room. Going to get some water. The crashes of the ocean rocked the ship gently. Spirit stopped in front of one door. She opened it quietly and peaked in. Two bodies rolling in the sheets before on dominated the other and then another cry of pleasure. "Enough." Spirit said with a stern voice. It made the two flinch hard and the man on stop and get up.

"Sorry Captain..." He said gathering his clothing and leaving.

Spirit then closed herself in the room. "Why do you continue to disgrace yourself Mia?"

Tossing the sheets from her head, she pouted. "Why don't you say it louder and hush. Of you don't say anything. I'm still an innocent princess." She went to put on her robe.

"That's wrong."

"We're adults... Not children." Mia said quietly.

Spirit only frown. "Mia. You are my friend. I just care about you. You don't know where these men have been. Not only that but the money you are using to silence then...mi dios Mia it could be spent more useful."

"So! I'm not those peoples mother. It's not my job to take care if them! Besides these are our knights"

"And what? Just because they protect our kingdom. The people. Doesn't mean they don't do anything else. They have needs if they do not have wives or lovers "

Mia got up and walked to Spirit. "What about you. You're basically like them..." She places her hands on Spirit's chest. "Do you have needs-"

Spirit slepped Mia. "I wish you were not like this." Spirit pushed Mia away from her slowly. "This isn't you. If you'd just calm down and think. I know you can do great things for the kingdom." Spirit gave a sad smile before leaving the room.

Mia stood there, a blank stare on her face. Emotions rushing through her like mad. Tears threaten to escape but she refused. "I see..." She mumbled.

The boat trip went along smooth, a few rough trips here and there. Mia complaining to the sailors. Spirit began to bond with the puppy now named Neva. Meaning snow. Which Mia seemed to despise but didn't care to change the name. In a few days, they would be home.

°•°•°•°•°•

"Elsa...its been a few days. Mind coming out and not repeating out childhood." Anna asked through the door.

The Queen sat on her bed. For the first couple of days, she did nothing in her room except shut everyone away. Thinking had she did that from the start her heart wouldn't feel this heavy. But then her mind kept tracing back to the journal left behind by hi-her. By Spirit. Again emotions swirled, mix with anger, sadness, possibly love...she wasn't sure anymore. Though one day...she opened the book. Reading the first page. A page written by Spirit a couple of years ago, the first sentence starting with. 'So...another empty book to fill my thoughts with...'.

She was gonna put it down but the more she read. The more she was curious, the more she became hooked. Soon Elsa would be sitting on her bed or desk or window seat reading words Spirit wrote. Some hurtful, some sad, disturbing in a way. Some funny and everything in between. Elsa then found herself at the last few entries. The words she read...she didn't expect...all about her. About her grace. Her kindness towards her people. Her laugh. Her awkwardness. Though Elsa frowned at this.

What had snapped Elsa back to reality was reading the struggle Spirit would have to tell Elsa the truth but the fear of being shunned by her as well. "...I wouldn't..." She paused. She had indeed. Whether she meant to or not. She had shunned Spirit. She yelled and more than likely hurt her. Though yes...Elsa knew she had every right...but maybe...it could've been handle differently.

The Queen stood up with the book in hand. Three days...she had been here. Three days to give her time to think and she still had no clue what to do. She glanced at the book. Gripping it tightly. "What do I do...no matter how hard I try...the way Spirit was..." She blushed.

Now she had thoughts of Spirit being kind. Showing her respect. But mostly...making her smile. She laughed when she recalled her fear of spiders. Or the awkwardness she had. Then she looked down. "Have my feelings changed? " she asked herself. "I mean...she's...she's a woman... And...yet..." Elsa frowned. Very unsure. Standing in the center of her room. Elsa took a deep breathe. She needed closure. Needed answers. Needed help but most importantly... Needed to return this book.

Anna was about to give up when the doors opened. Out came Elsa, in her typical gown. She went to the closest guard. "Go prepare a ship right away. I need to leave immediately."

"Ah...yes your Highness." He hurried.

Anna went to her big sister. "Elsa? Are you..."

"Anna. While I'm gone. You're in charge. I'll try to hurry back as soon as I can."

"Wait, what?" Anna said in disbelief.

Elsa clinched the book tighter. "I need answers. And I won't get them here. I'll be back-"

Anna hugged her sister. "N-No! I don't know what's gotten into you but you are not leaving me. Especially on a ship..." Anna told her.

She glanced down. "Anna..." Elsa whispered. Pulling herself away. "I know...I'm sorry...this isn't an easy choice...but I promise. I will come back..." For a moment. Elsa had forgotten the accident. Though she knew this isn't the same. She only hoped Anna understood.

When dawn came Elsa and a small handful of guards. Boarded a ship andnset sail. Anna watched as she clung to Kristoff burying her head in his chest. Olaf sat on Sven's back as the two watched their deer friend leave Arendelle.

•°•°•°•°•°.

They reached the port of Eyvicca. People walked off the ship when it boarded land and stretched their tired bodies. Neva ran off all excited about her new home. Mia hurried and picked her up. Spirit walked off, in her Knight's uniform. Hair up in a bun. "Home..."

Mia nodded. During the rest of the trip she had ponder her actions. When she looked at Spirit...she knew why..."I know you've been down lately but you'll cheer up. Especially since the princess is gonna get married." Mia said.

Spirit rolled her eyes. "Wow. You're actually getting married..."

"The late Queen's heir is getting married. Yes." Mia corrected. Spirit shook her head and looked at the town. "Once the right suitor is found of course..." Mia added.

"I hate when you talk like that. Its weird..." Spirit took a few steps ahead. " These men with escort you home. I need to inventory everything. I'll see you at dinner."

Mia simply nodded and began walking home. "...soon..." She whispered maliciously.


	9. Chapter 9

Spirit collapsed on her bed in her own home. No, she didn't stay at the castle. It had always giving her an odd feeling she couldn't explain. She would get chills from there, plus her last visit there made her not want to go back . She rolled into her back and stared at the ceiling. The window open letting in the cool air from outside. She groaned a bit before sitting up and removing her uniform. Before long she stood in her bedroom in her under clothing. Her eyes staring a the full length mirror, it was only there because Mia had put it there. Saying that women took pride to make sure they look good. Spirit huffed, she took enough pride in herself. Just because she didn't dress like a woman didn't make her any less of one.

In the evening light, Spirit stared at herself. Her look, her body, besides the fact she had a light muscular body, her tattoos also stood out. The vivid and bright colors on her full sleeve on her right arm stopping at her wrist. The other arm only having ink on her shoulder. She also had a piece going down her left side of her torso and stomach and stopping at her hips. The sleeve on her arm were symbols or images that meant something to her. The splashes of colors and brushes for her father's artistic skills. The merging of her ethnicity; the Spanish flag surrounded by rosemåling. The filler a bunch of small or large images of different aspects of her life, a few phrases she connected with. The one on her left shoulder, was a female angel with her face hidden by her hair and wing holding a rosary. This was meant for her mother. Whom she had never seen nor met. She had promise herself that anything close to her heart was to mean something very important. The tattoo going down her side were thorns and in those were the words ' Que tu luz nunca deje de brillar'. A phrase her dad would say often because it was something her mother had told him when no one would buy his paintings. Though she did.

Whenever her father brought up her mother, he always had a strange look on his face. As if he didn't know where those words had come from.

With all that and more...was there something wrong here? With her? Spirit gripped her thick hair and drap it over her shoulders so the locks covered her chest. Spirit frowned for a few seconds before flipping her hair back. No. She wasn't gonna let that happened again. Going through such a phase. "Not again..." Spirit went to her closet to find something to wear for bed. It is early but she didn't care. She needed...no..wanted some rest. After changing she relaxed back on her bed and sighed. Looking outside this time. She hadn't heard from Mia since they got here. Not that it was a bad thing but still, Mia isn't one to just stop talking. She just closed her eyes and didn't think twice of it, the peace was lovely.

Elsewhere, the Princess of Evyccia held on to her new puppy. She stayed in her room all day, again she swallowed her emotions. She always did so whenever Spirit caught her in bed like that. She clenched the pup too tight and it cried. "Seinto...Neva..." the pup looked up at her. Mia looked out the window. She leaned on the wall, freshly bathe and her hair wet, clinging to her neck and forehead. She rationalize her actions by telling herself it's Spirit fault in the end. If she..."she ...didn't..." She let Neva down and grabbed the desk nearby. "This isn't my fault. Maybe if you weren't so you!" Mia angrily ran her hands across the top of the desk knocking down the books and papers on the floor. Her perfume was among those items and spilled on the floor. The area smelling of lavender. She huffed and breathed deeply.

Neva stared at her owner and tilted her head. She walked over to her and sniffed her feet before rubbing her face against her leg. Mia looked down and grinned. "You're a dog not a cat." She picked her puppy up and chuckled softly. "It'll happen one day...".

She, with the puppy in arms, walked out of her room and down the hallways of the castle. The walls bare with no pictures to make them pretty. Just emptyness. She stopped at the door she need to be at and waited. She had to gather her nerves before she knock. Had to collect her words and thoughts before that door opened. She knocked softly.

"Who's there? "

"It's me...daddy..." Mia spoke. He instructed her to enter.

"Something the matter?" He asked as Mia came in and shut the door behind her. The King was sitting at his desk in the large bedroom. Barely any lights lit and the curtains close. They were always closed. Mia glanced around. He noticed the puppy and raised a brow. "That thing?:

"A gift. From Queen Elsa." Mia answered quickly. Her father didn't give an approve nor disapprove look. He continued writing in his book. "I think...I think the plan needs to happen...quickly." Her father stopped writing. "I know you said patience is key but I don't think this can wait. Eventually that spell won't last long and-"

"Why?" He said after being silent. Mia clenched Neva.

"What do you mean?"

"Simple. Why?" He gave his daughter his full attention. Tiredness written all over his face. His dark hair ever so scowling changing more and more grey with each passing day.

"...well-"

"What happened while you negotiated a trade with Queen Elsa?" He clasped his hands together and leaned back in his cushioned seat. "Something must've happened while you were there or else you wouldn't disobey me. What. Happened. Mia." He spoke with authority.

Mia pursed her lips to the side before answering. "Spirit...she...she and the Queen. And..."

"I knew it. I knew it. That...illness is still in you. I thought you were better Mia."

Mia widen her eyes. "No! No! No! It's not that. I'm not like that. I'm not sick. I swear I just know seeing her hurt you and I can't stand my dad being hurt by that kind of person. That inhuman thing. Belive me daddy, I just want this kingdom as ours. Without the fear of it surfacing." She said. Her words only partly the truth. "Plus...it would be nice wouldn't it. Spirit thinks she's in love with the Queen. It's ridiculous what better way? Thenter she can hurt and finally go through your pain, daddy." Mia noticed how her father's expression went from unsure to intrigued.

"I'm not stupid, Mia, I know your true intentions, obviously filled by jealously. Though I am not against it." He paused for a moment. Then he got up and walked to his only child. Mia look surprised.

"It's not that-"

"Then why mention the Queen of Arendelle?" He waited for answer but she gave none. " I'll get in touch with a few kingdoms and see. But if you truly wish to do this. Then tell her..."

Mia gulped for a second. "But...daddy-" His stone cold look stopped her from speaking anymore. She nodded and then left the room. As she clenched Neva closely as she pondered. Her heart raced quickly. It was no secret...at least not really. Not to her. When she got older she put it together herself, which is what the whole would've done had it not been for the spell.

It was shortly after she met Spirit, why did that dirty child look familiar? Where had she seen such a lovely gem necklace with such amazing colours of blue, lavender, and amber? It was then she remembered her father ordering every picture to be removed and locked away. Every single one of them so the spell didn't break. She even recalled her father's displeasing look. A look that soon turned to anger. Some pictures she had seen, a glimpse of a shiny jewelry is mostly she remembered before speaking withher father.

°•°•°•°•°

_"Daddy...what's going on? Are we moving?" A nine year old Mia asked her father. __The King was pacing around the throne room. Mia watched worried about her dad. "Daddy?"_

_"I can't believe this...that ...how..." He mumbled loudly. Then he finally took notice of Mia. "Stay friends..." He used the word harshly. "With that girl.."_

_"But why daddy? She is dirty and doesn't even like tea parties!" She protested._

_He then kneeled down and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Do you like being a princess, Mia? This life, having servants do your every whim?" She nodded yes. What girl didnt? "Then stay friends so she is watched carefully. That girl can take all of this away and daddy would be very disappointed in you, Mia. Do you want that?"_

_Mia's eyes widen. "No! Of course, daddy. Don't worry. I got it." Though she wanted to ask why and how Spirit could take her life away? Her clothes and her title, how could she? It was after hiding in a room, while Spirit and her played hide and seek, Mia stumbled upon the paintings her father had hidden. She poked around and saw a picture of a woman. A Queen. Mia stared hard enough. She remembered her father's words. "Spirit..." _

_The door slammed opened. "Found ye!" Spirit talked in a pirate voice. Mia jumped so hard Spirit was concern. "Princess...what's wrong...did you see a rat?" _

_Mia covered the painting up and turned around. "...are you hungry let's go!" She rushed Spirit out of the room and slammed the door. Spirit asked countless times what happened but Mia ignored it._

_°•°•°•°•°_

Standing outside her room, Mia stared at her feet. "She is the rightful heir..." she walked in her room. Mia had already knew she wasn't the Queen's daughter. She knew because she real mother died when she was three and her father was there. He paid her real mother to stay quiet because he wanted to play off the Queen had a child before she died. And said child was ill. Her father had the staff under the same spell the rest of the town is under now, first.

Ten years ago the Queen was promised to the first son of a noble family. Their own kingdom, in debt, would benefit greatly if the two married and combined the divided small towms into one big town. Though upon meeting the Queen didn't not love the man. She dislike his greed and selfish ways. And her younger brother told her it didn't not matter how she felt this was just business. The Queen refused and one day stumbled upon a painter. From there the rest is history.

She became pregnant with the painters' child though she was married already, she did not love the selfish man and was going to dissolve their so called marriage and marry the man she loved. Enrique found this unfair and wouldn't be humiliated in such a way. He tried many times to keep her from having this child she didn't care and kept a firm ground on her actions and her beliefs. She would not rule with such a man who did not care for the people.

When the Queen gave birth to her daughter, Mia's father confronted her with one intention. After that night. He acted quickly and forced a sorceress to get rid of the Queen and child. The sorceress then put a spell on the staff to forget the Queen and her family. He also used it on the painter. Instead he spun a story that the Queen had passed during labor and the child left ill. Which eventually that's where her mother came in. He had to have an heir to keep the kingdom. To not draw eyes why he was single and at least produced an heir. No one would questioned a widow and a single father. Enrique wasn't going to lose this wealth and life. Not again.

Eventually the town came under the spell when he saw Mia's new friend. He became upset when the woman didn't dispose of the child and instantly saw how much she reminded him of the traitorous woman.

When she turned twelve, she demanded her father to explain why Spirit looked like the woman in the painting. Stating she was old enough to know. So that's when he explained it to her. From then on she did everything she could to keep this secret. To stay a princess. Her friend was happy anyway. She never questioned her actions until Spirit's father became sick. What happened after that. That started another chain of events. One that lead to where she was now.

Mia touched her lips, he never forgot that day. That moment. Sure, she laughed it off and said what she said to hurt Spirit and make her feel dumb. But she had questioned her self ever since. If Spirit was a man, that'd be different. But she wasn't...but that kiss. Her touch...

"Whatever it takes..." Mia told herself. She pinched herself. It wasn't like that. Mia wasn't like that. Isn't like that. Wasn't it clear, she would gladly prefer the company of real men. She proved that to herself over and over again. Sh looked out the window. She need her sleep. If anything after a few weeks...Spirit won't be a problem anymore. She looked at Neva, the pup yawned. "Isn't that right. No one needs to know Spirit is the Princess just yet. And best part daddy doesn't know what I know. So it'll definitely work and we won't need to worry about Spirit nor him." She giggled softly and finally went to bed.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Sitting on the bed as the ship gently rocked, Elsa looked out the window. She was only three days behind. When she would get there she didn't know what she would do or say. She only hoped she hadn't done too much to burn the bridge. Regardless how it would end she had to apologize. At least that much she knew she had to do. She looked at the the book. "Just a bit longer..." she told herself when the waves crashed into the ship hard. She shook a lot and every moment she wished to turn around. Though Elsa would just brace her mind and body.

She got up and went to pick up the book that fell on the floor. Then went back to the bed and laid down. All she repeated in her head was 'soon'. She wasn't going to be scared and run away from this, theoretically speaking, unlike before when something got difficult she ran. Instead of facing it or talking about it. Elsa sighed and ran a scene of scenarios in her mind. She hoped for a positive outcome but braced for a negative one as well. "Spirit.." she whispered to herself. Again the waves crashed into the ship and she sat right up. Now she was just getting frustrated with the ocean. "You're not getting me you wretched water!" She then grabbed the sheets and thew it over her body. She began to hum to herself.

* * *

Sorry about the slowness to update. Between my training to become an Assistant Manager at my job and all this family bonding. It was hard to write this chapter and everything. It does take a bit of a turn from this point forward. Mostly because I want these three characters to stand out. How quickly a scenario changes because of one's actions or even reaction. It's probably not that great but I'm trying to keep the interest there. And one of that was I couldn't keep writing while trying to keep Spirit's family a secret so at least the audience knows but not the character. After a while it would've became clear regardless.

I'm really hoping I'm not confusing anyone. Especially with the mention of the Queen and everything. I'm not gonna try and rush the events too fast but it won't be slow either.

Again thanks to those who do like this and those who are taking the time to read it. Whether you like it or not I really do appreciate it. Seriously. :)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Warning: There is some mature-ness herr, not THAT bad but still. Mature warning, on.**_

* * *

"Mia...?" Spirit had spoken her name from the other side of the door. It had only been two days since they returned but the Princess didn't come out. The maids had been worried and went to find Spirit. Though she rejected them at first, they seemed worried about Mia. She had skipped breakfast and lunch. She wasn't answering them and the door is lock.

"Maybe she just resting. We did just get back from another country not too long ago." Spirit said as she placed a hand on her hips.

"We know...but...this is Princess Mia. She-"

"Morning!" Yelled a very cheerful and spunky voice, Mia had swung open her door and skipped right out. Wearing a light green gown. Her hair pulled back in a braid and pearl earrings in her ear. She looked refreshed and energized. Spirit blinked and looked at the maids, mouthing the words 'See'. "Oh, Spirit what are you doing here?"

"Celine and Carmen were worried." The knight explained.

Mia wrapped her arms around Spirit's left arm and lead her away from them. "Isn't that adorable. Thank you ladies, I'll be fine." She had shouted over her shoulder. Once they turned the corner, Mia grabbed Spirit's hand and drug her off quickly.

"Mia?" Spirit sped up to keep up with her. "What's going on?"

"I know you don't like being here. Besides, this makes it easier. We're gonna have fun today!"

Spirit came to a stop and made Mia stop as well, the knight used her strength and pulled Mia to her. Though Mia rested her hands on Spirit's chest. "I have work to do, Mia. I can't jus-" Mia''s finger met Spirit's lips and the knight blushed.

"Work tomorrow. Let's have fun. Just me and you." Mia smiled and instantly Spirit felt uneasy.

"Princess...I really have to do work..." She tried to reason with the Princess.

Mia pouted a bit before giving her the puppy eye look. "Please...I swear you can work tomorrow, all day! I have things to do as well but I put it all aside...just for you."

Spirit stepped back from Mia. "Really? What's the catch?"

"..no catch-"

"Mia...you're pretty selfish...and you don't really go out of your way for others."

"We're friends...and..." She clenched her hands behind her back, squeezing tight as she was about to say her next words. "I...wanted to apologize...for what...I did...in Arendelle...for what I said..."

Spirit pursed her lips to the side and crossed her arms under her breasts. "Mia..." She began before huffing and looking to the side. Staring at a few kids playing around with the guards. They did that often. Find a weak spot and sneak into the castle and mess with the guards. Though she supposed it would've help if it wasn't Spirit that discovered the spot when she was younger. She cracked a smile and put her attention back to Mia. "...Mi...what the?"

The Princess had left Spirit's side while she was lost in thought it seemed. She held her gown hems up and darted to the gate. "We can't have a serious discussion if we're having fun!" She chuckled and slipped passed the brass gates.

Spirit frowned. She had important things to do. Checking over the item list to make sure everything they had with them is here. Put up the documents that legally bound Arendelle and Eyvicca. Not only that but she had personal errands to run. Though she would be distracted now. With Mia running off and now the Icy Queen back in her thoughts...how could she truly focus? "Or perhaps I'm just trying to convince myself a reason to skip work..." Spirit mumbled to herself and followed Mia.

After walking through town, Spirit found Mia at the local jewelry shop. She sat inside while trying on earrings or necklaces or bracelets. Spirit went inside, she fixed her white button up shirt as the sleeves had caught on a stray piece of wood near the entrance. It scratched her skin softly. "Mia...really?"

"Just a side trip, I heard she got a new shipment in." Mia giggles. She got up and walked over to the knight. "Sit down." Mia suggested. Spirit did so. She looked around at the shiny pieces of gems and metal. "Want one?" Mia asked.

"No...I'm fine with what I have." Spirit said as she relaxed into the seat ando crosses her leg over the other.

"Are you sure? " Mia looked about and spotted what she liked. Quickly she grabbed a pair of diamond stud earrings. "What about these?"

"My ears aren't pierced." Spirit said quickly as she eyed the earrings. "Besides I can't afford those."

"Really?" Mia walked over and sat on Spirit's lap. Which cause the tall woman to give Mia a 'are you serious look?!'. "You're with me. So to don't move."

Mia leaned on Spirit and stayed there for a minute. "Mia?" Mia grabbed Spirit's ear. "...Mia?" Spirit sounded more worried.

"Spirit...what do you like about Queen Elsa?"

Spirit blushed. "Oh well i-owwwwwww!" Spirit wiggle and her hand flew up to her ear. "What the f-"

Mia hurried and pierced the other ear while she was in shock. "It was a rhetorical question, Spirit." Mia gritted her teeth but that displeasing looked vanished and Mia cleaned up Spirit's ears. Afterward she walked Spirit to one of the mirrors. "Beautiful?"

"...the earrings..."

"Sure...they look great on anymore...man or woman." Mia watched as Spirit gazed into the mirror. Moving her slightly irritated ear lobes and making a painful expression. While the knight admired the jewelry piece, the shop owner gave Mia a silver necklace with a lavender gem attached. Mia put it around her neck and thank the lady.

"...thank you...really...I don't what else to say."

Mia shrugged. "We've been friends for so long...I never done anything for you." Mia reached up and undid Spirit's hair that had been in a bun. Her thick locks softly brushing against her hips. "You're not working. You don't need your hair to be up...though you know cutting is an option. " Mia went to pay the lady.

Spirit turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not cutting my hair. We had this discussion before."

"Yes. Yes." Mia walked over to Spirit and grabbed her hand. "Now come on. The surprise."

Then they left the shop. The shop owner cautiously had been watching them, especially the knight. She frowned and slowly went into the back room. "What have I done..."

...

After the jewelry shop, Mia treated Spirit to a relaxing day, eating really nice food and evening looking at things Spirit was more into. Which took the knight by surprise. They looked at the swords that had just came in. Which Mia only stood by and listened to what Spirit said when she would overly explain a blade. They went to a tattoo place. Mia had explained that she remembered Spirit wanting to get something new. Spirit actually felt moved by the fact that Mia even cared to remember.

"We should get one together." Spirit suggested.

"What no? I am...a princess...I don't get..." Spirit chuckled and grabbed Mia.

"You're getting one. It'll be fine." The knight said.

Before Mia knew it she was in a chair and the artist getting his inks together. The Princess shook and gripped her gown. "Spirit...i...I don't know." She looked over at Spirit. She had already picked a blank spot on her arm. "Spirit where to I get mine?" Her voice shook greatly. Spirit pointed to her inner wrist. Mia's eyes stared. "...I can't. ..I...you know..."

"Trust me...it'll be okay." Spirit smiled.

Mia stared at her. She had a plan. She had to stick to it for everything to go accordingly but this wasn't one of them but that reassuring smile made her suck it up. _For Spirit_, she thought bravely. Spirit instructed the artist to put a cloth around Mia's eyes. To which he did, much to Mia's reluctantness.

During the process the Princess wiggled about. It didn't take long for Spirit because what she told them to do was small and pretty quick anyway, it took Mia longer because she wasn't use to it. Eventually she calm down when it felt more numb.

"Alright..." The artist took the cloth off and cleaned up his station. Mia whimpered and looked down. She frown. "I took all that pain for an incomplete work?!" Mia stated as she glared at the half done butterfly. Spirit moved behind her and placed her left wrist next to Mia's right wrist. Spirit had the other half of the butterfly tattooed on her. "...what?"

"We've been through so much...and despite how many times you may piss me off. Or how selfish and dumb you can be. You're my friend...and you always will be, princess." Spirit then gave Mia a soft peck on her cheek and chuckled. "Come on. The day is almost over."

The artist had left the room to go clean his tools. Mia sat there staring at the artwork permanently on her skin. "Spirit..." Mia paused. "Are...are you going to get over Elsa?"

The knight raised a brow at her question. "Why do you ask..." Spirit waited for an answer but Mia gave none. "Mia...my personal life...eh, let me rephase that...how I feel to others, that's for me. But if you had to know...I don't know...she's different. And while the time was short...it was fun. I can't truly answer that..."

She bit her lower lip. "Have...have you kissed her?" She spoke slowly.

Spirit walked to the exit of the shop. "No..." Mia looked up at her knight, a expression of relief filled her. "...she kissed me..." Spirit blushed and smiled. Quickly Mia looked away as Spirit left. She clenched her new necklace.

_I need to hurry...no more stalling..._

"Wait up! There's a party starting soon!" Mia shouted as she hurried to catch up to the tall woman.

The fun inside was fine but Spirit wasn't much of a party goer sometimes. Though she'll admit, it had been a fun day for her. Whatever Mia's reasoning was, it still gave her an uneasy feeling deep down inside, though she tried to shake it off. Spirit had stepped outside for some fresh air. She walked a ways towards the deck that stood above the waters. The wind blew lightly and it's breeze felt nice. When Mia had mentioned a party, Spirit assumed it was at the the castle not some tavern. But it was filled with friends and fun people, so she didn't mind too much.

"Beautiful. Right?"

"It is..." Spirit didn't turn around, she knew who it was. The sound of footsteps softly echo as that person came close to Spirit. The Princess stood next to her. Her small hands resting on the railing. Spirit crossed her arms over her chest and then leaned against the railing. The two of them stood there quietly. For a while, it was nice but again, Spirit felt uneasy. "Mia..." She began. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what Mia had done. It's just still didn't feel like it was coming to a sincere place. "Thanks know you for everything."

"Why are you thanking me...this is kinda long over due." Mia glanced up at the knight and then back at the scenery. It was the shallow part of the waters before it hit the ocean. The moo light reflecting flawless on it.

"I don't deserve this...I really don't...and..." She paused and shook her head. "Nevermind..." Spirit wanted to bring up the events from Arendelle but for the pass two days she had been trying not to think of Queen Elsa and that kiss. When she did, it quickly reminded her of Elsa's reaction the night before they left. So she dropped it. Maybe she was just being too sensitive.

"I-"

"Yes..."

"Huh?" Spirit looked down.

"There is a reason...for all of this...I know you're going to ask..." Mia turned to her knight. Spirit watched her. The Princess motioned Spirit to lean to her height, to which Spirit did so because usually this ended in some sort prank. Mia breathed. "I...I have some time to think. And I'm very positive this will work." Spirit looked confused. Mia put her hands to her lips for a few seconds and then place her hands on Spirit's face. "If you do everything I ask you...we can be happy."

Spirit went to ask what she meant and how she was starting to feel uncomfortable but within seconds the Princess had kissed her knight, which took Spirit by surprise. Mia had deepened the kiss in less than a second, slipping her tongue in Spirit's mouth. The knight grabbed Mia by her waist and squeezed. Trying to push her away but Mia only pushed her body more to Spirit. She gave a soft moan into the kiss, which Spirit hated to admit, she liked and made her weak. Mia slowly pulled away. With hazed eyes, Spirit stared at Mia.

"M...Mia?" Spirit spoke in a whisper.

"Don't hate me...but Spirit...marry me..." She reached behind her neck and unclasped the silver necklace. She broke the gem from it and split it in half. "This pill...this will change you into a man. If you want to keep this kingdom as yours. Take this and marry me. Otherwise daddy will have you marry a prince and send you away, I can't have that. I hate to say this but...I want you Spirit. It doesn't matter how many men I use to erase your touch from my body...I can't. And it kills me but I can't lay in bed with a woman...I just can't. Daddy would be so upset..."

Spirit began to feel dizzy. Mia placed her hands on the Knight's chest. "It's starting to work?" Mia asked. "It's a medicine. ...to make you more...open to my suggestion."

"What...the hell Mia.."

She sighed. "I think...no, I know...we are perfect. That's why I had to tell Queen Elsa your truth. She couldn't accept you...I can...with conditions. But it's the same thing..." Mia could barely hold up Spirit on her own strength.

They both kneel to the ground and Spirit leaned on Mia for support. The Princess ran her hands through Spirit's long hair. "You see...it's gonna work. Just do what I said and I am yours..." Mia made Spirit grip her small breasts. Spirit breathed heavily and her sight began to blur and Mia's voice sounded dull. "Daddy hates you...but you knew this...it's because you look like your mother."

"W..what...?" Spirit could barely get that word out. She got off Mia and looked at her. Mia showed no expression. No emotion. Just nothing.

"You know. ..well you would've if she was still alive. I wasn't going to tell you because I don't know how you would react...and I didn't want to risk losing you Spirit. But see daddy found out about our first kiss and being the man that he is...he can't have a sinner for a daughter. And I want to be with you Spirit...but you're a woman and that's not right. So...I had the witch that works for daddy make a medicine that'll fix this problem...but of course you can have a choice. I'm that kind." Mia slowly moved Spirit's right hand from her breasts down her stomach and under her dress. Mia forced Spirit's hand to rest on her inner thigh close to her spot.

"Mia...no..." Spirit breathed. "You're not...making sense..." Whatever Mia slipped into Spirit's mouth was getting her worst every second.

"Become a man. Marry me. We can get rid of daddy like he did your mom. We can be happy and have a family...no one will know...or" Mia's voice darkened. "Let daddy marry you off to some prince elsewhere...you'll never be here again...and I know you would die for this kingdom. So I know you wouldn't want to leave."

"But why would I need to marry someone?!" Spirit yelled and fell on top of Mia. They laid on the stone deck and Mia stared Spirit right in her eyes. "I'm a knight..."

Mia, seductively, wrapped her legs around Spirit's hips and made the Knight's hand rest on her spot. Mia have a small smile. "You are Eyvicca's true princess...you're Queen Isabela's daughter." Mia let out a gasp as she made Spirit's three fingers enter. "Either way...you'll never think about her again. Either way, that so called queen, isn't yours." Mia whispered. She kissed Spirit's neck before laying back so her knight could see her fully. Mia began to loosen the top of her gown.

Spirit looked confused, her world began to swirl slowly. Not noticing Mia had move both her hands to her shirt and unbuttoned it. Her larger breasts exposed to the night air. Spirit moved her hand and it cause the false Princess to wiggle her hips. Mia leaned up and whispered in Spirit's ear. "Once you've changed...you can do with me as you please...Spirit." Mia hand the pill in her hand and raised it to Spirit's lips.

"I...cant...this...Mia..." Spirit felt sick. Not because of what Mia had said but the medicine Mia slipped her started to have side effects. Spirit moved away from Mia's body quickly. Confused and shaking. "Dont..." Mia began to crawl to Spirit. "Enough Mia!" Spirit sluggishly got up and gripped her shirt closed. She rushed away from Mia and back into the party.

Inside, everybody still lived their lives. Drinking the night away and groping one another if possible. Men drunk their alcoholic drinks and play fought. Women hung by their man if they were feeling frisky, there were even some wanting to get lucky tonight. Spirit didn't want any of it though.

"Spirit, honey, what's the matter?" A waitress hurried to Spirit's side. A woman with honey colored hair and hazel eyes. This woman Spirit met shortly after she started training as a knight and like everyone else, was shock to discovered Spirit's true gender. Though unlike most, the woman stayed friends with Spirit and they have been close ever since.

"Not...now..Marie..." Spirit fell to her knees and felt like she was going to throw up. She pushed Marie aside and rushed out. Even when others tried to check on her, she pushed them away and left the tavern.

Now, Spirit wandered the street. Wanting to get home. Multiple times she tripped over her own feet and hit the street. She would only get up though, over and over she did so. Mia's slurred words scrambled her thoughts. It didn't make any sense...none of it did...but why did it hurt? Why did it feel like what she said was breaking her heart all over again?

She gave up trying to keep her breasts covered. It didn't matter. She leaned against a tailor shop and clenched her chest. She felt hot. Her breaths short. Spirit couldn't keep her eyes open much longer. But she tried to work through it. "Come on...I can make it..." She encourage herself.

Though the moment she stepped away from the building, she collapsed on the ground. She saw a small amount of red in her cloudy vision. It felt warm. She couldn't make it...it didn't matter.

"Spirit...Spirit. ..."

Her eyes barely stayed half way opened. But that voice sounded distance and like it was surrounded by water. Spirit closed her eyes and opened them again.

She saw blue.


	11. Chapter 11

Her eyes slowly opened, her sight being blinded by the sun and a headache that came out of nowhere. Spirit struggle to focus on her surroundings but from what she could tell, she was in her home. Her bedroom to be exact. Slowly sitting up she put her hand on her forehead trying to recreate what happened last night and how she got here. Though all that really popped up was Mia and words she couldn't make out from memory. "What happened..."

"Spirit!"

A young woman hugged Spirit quickly, dropping a tray, that to her, echo loudly and hurt. "Not so loud!" Spirit whispered and looked on. A pair of hazel eyes stared at her. "Marie-"

"IMARIE! Why do you always called me Marie?!" Imarie smacked Spirit on the back, instead of her head. "You had quite the drinks last night, that's not like you, sweetie." Imarie went to pick up the tray and cups. "I'll make you some more coffee."

Spirit watched her. "Thank you..."

"For what?" After she picked up the mess and used a towel near by to clean up the coffee on the floor, Imarie tilted get head to the side and her curled hair bounced slightly. "What are you thanking me for? Making a mess?"

"No...for getting me here..." Spirit spoke in a high whisper, everything was hurting her at this looked towards the wall. Imarie walked over and shut the curtains, making the room dark and bareable.

"That wasn't me. I just got here an hour ago." She chuckled and left the room.

Spirit heard her say excuse me and the knight turned around, to her surprise she saw her. Though Spirit just thought it was the after effects of her drinking. No, the Queen of Arendelle, Queen Elsa was really walking into her room. "Q-QUEEN Elsa..." She started her sentence with a loud tone and ended with a whisper. Spirit got up quickly to bow to her but fell right to the floor, gripping her head.

Elsa, worried, kneeled down and placed a hand on her back. "You didn't need to get up. You need rest."

"But...Your Highness...i.."

Elsa helped get Spirit to the back. "It's alright...I'll make an exception...okay?" Spirit nodded slowly. Elsa moved Spirit's hair away from her face. "You look terrible...what happened?" Elsa had planned to get to the point but when she arrived, a bit earlier than expected, she asked around for Spirit. It was only luck that Spirit knew quite a bit of people around. Though no one knew where the knight hung around. By the late evening, she stopped at a small cafe and they had seen Spirit with the Princess, not too long ago. Eventually, she was directed to a bar Spirit would be at sometimes. Though when she stumbled upon Spirit on the with a cut on her head and clothes tattered. Elsa put her objective to the side.

"I really can't remember right now, Queen Elsa. Why are you here?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now...let's focus on you getting better." Her fingers touched the bandage on Spirit's forehead. Elsa could tell Spirit didn't seem at ease, she gently touch the side of Spirit's face and the woman shuttered a bit. "I...I didn't know you had tattoos..."

She nodded slowly. "Started when i...was sixteen. Or around that age." Spirit realized she was wearing a night gown. She blinked, she didn't have this in her clothing. Elsa chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I was by myself when your friend step out...i...I didn't know what else to make..."

"Make?"

Elsa nodded she display her powers to slightly alter her own outfit, the sheer sleeves dissappear and we're replace with off the shoulder straps. Spirit stared for a moment before looking at herself. "Must be nice." She touched the snow white night goen, it didn't feel cold. It felt like regular thread. Though she may have been too hungover, Spirit seemed more in awe over it. "Wait, alone?"

"Yes. We had to clean you off. We bathe you, when she stepped out I..."

Spirit tuned Elsa out and hid her face slowly. Her thoughts now filled with the Queen had seen her. Elsa had seen her naked. Spirit wasn't too sure why she felt embarrassed but she did.

"There very nice, I didn't mean to rant like that." Elsa finished.

Spirit stared. Had she spaced out while a Queen was speaking. Her face turned even more red. What did she say? Elsa sat there, trying to be polite but she began to giggle at Spirit's expression. She knew that look. She knew it well because Anna did the same thing whenever she lectured her about her proper duties or how to properly write letters to neighboring kingdoms. "Spirit?"

"..."

Elsa touched her forehead. "You're warm..."

"I...um, er,..." Spirit moved Elsa's hand and sighed. "My apologies but I'm not feeling very well. I can at least let Princess Mia know you're here, so you can stay in a proper bed." She braced herself to get up but Elsa stood up. "Queen Elsa?"

"Just ...don't worry about me." Elsa pointed to the pillow, letting Spirit know she was to rest. Spirit did so but she just didn't want a Queen to be in a lowly place like this. Though Spirit's only a knight.

_...princess..._

As Spirit laid down, that word popped in her mind. Why? Why did it do that? She relaxed and gazed at the Queen that took care of her. She grabbed Elsa's hand and held on to it tightly. Elsa didn't move, she gave a small smile and sat next to the Spaniard. "Thank you. ..." Spirit said and eventually went to sleep. Resting peaceful.

Elsa ran her hands through Spirit's dark hair and grinned a bit. Her forehead felt hot, so Elsa used her powers to cool her down gently.

"What is your angle?"

Elsa was a bit startled and turned around. Imarie stood there with fresh cloths and cool water. "Angle?"

"I mean, Spirit ...it's just that aren't high class folks suprose to stay with high class folks? More importantly, men and women, as society puts it?" Imarie said as she set the things on a table. "And Spirit...isn't neither."

"I know..." Elsa let go of the knight and clenched her hands together. "I...I actually hurt her feelings and I came to apologize."

Imarie walked over. "You traveled from one country to another to tell Spirit 'I'm sorry'?" She put her hands on her hips. "A Queen no less, don't you think you have more important things to do, like running your kingdom?"

Elsa watched Imarie's movements. "This is important." She looked at the knight. A small blush hits her pale face. "I was wrong and..." She stopped when she heard a small snicker coming from the woman.

"Siento. ..siento...you'll have to excuse me for that, it's not like I don't appreciate the fact that despite your status, what ever you've done to my friend, you feel quite bad and felt a need to say something but it's my doubting it's authenticity of it. You are a Queen and if this is to get favors from the King here or that brat princess, leave her out of it. She's a knight." Imarie said and being to tidy up Spirit's somewhat junky bedroom, which only had a few pieces of clothing around and some unfinished laundry.

Elsa didn't interrupt her, she just listened. Did they not trust the Royal Family here? Elsa scooted away from Spirit. The sleeping woman turned on her side and proceeded to snore, loudly. Imarie grabbed Elsa's hand and lead her out of the room and close the door. "It gets louder." She said.

"You and Spirit?" Elsa asked shyly.

"Hm...oh no." Imarie waved her hands a bit. "Just long time friends. Not that Spirit isn't a catch but she isn't my type." They walked to the living room and sat down, the window wide open to the small balcony it gave acess to.

"So you ...know?" Elsa kept her hands in her lap as she sat down.

"You'd...have to be blind not to see it ...although Mrs. Diaz could see it but she raised half us street kids anyway " Imarie relaxed into the chair. "You're not...snobbish, that's new."

"How so?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Princess Mia and her father, not that I have many nice things to say...they're pretty selfish jerks. I mean, anyone with a brain could calculate that they are running this town in the ground." Imarie sighed. "It's like they don't know what the hell they are doing."

"Maybe I can help? My kingdom. ..isn't as big as this one but maybe some fresh eyes?"

"I don't think so, in my theory I think they are hording the money and just waiting for the right opportunity. Or they are in debt. But hording is my number one hunch." Imarie placed a fingertip on her chin. "I could actually write an interesting book. Scandals and whatnots." She chuckled and then her eyes went back to Elsa. "May I ask?"

Elsa look thrown off by the question. "Ask what?"

"What was so bad that you needed to come here?"

The Queen of Arendelle didn't say a word. Mostly because this wasn't something she was sure to say out loud. She fiddle with her fingers a bit before just looking out the window. Having an inner conflict within, on one hand she berated herself for beginning to-or already had- fall for a complete stranger. On the other, she tried to tell herself it was normal. People develop feelings of tens and most are strong feelings. "Spirit just happened to be one of them..." She whispered loudly.

Imarie pretended not to hear the Queen. The woman was still tryiing to see her intentions but as far as she could tell, something deep must've happened. Not so quietly, Imarie gasped. "Did Spirit take your virginity without knowing you were the Queen?!" She spoke in several strange high pitched tones.

"I...what...um..." Elsa turned red, really red. "N-no." She choked and coughed. "No. Nothing like that." Elsa had continued to stuttered her sentence and adjusted herself in the seat after that statement or rather assumption.

"Are you into women as well?"

"No...I mean...i...don't know." Elsa corrected herself.

"Oh. I see. It was another one of that situation. Qué te dije, Spirit." Imarie mumbled the last part to herself."

"What do I do?" Elsa asked while Imarie was in thought. The Spanish woman look at the queen. "I... Don't know what to do."

"Seinto, really I'm sorry but I can't and no one else can tell you what to do. You have to figure that out yourself...honestly it has me puzzled why you came if it was for that reason. Usually the women are just mad and leave Spirit alone. You're doing the opposite." She sighed and got up. "I'm going to cook before she wakes up and then I'll go home. Miss. Queen, whatever your moral issue is with yourself...or whatever you are trying to do. Don't hurt Spirit in the process, if anything just be honest...especially with yourself." She said before leaving and heading to the kitchen.

Elsa just sat there, she looked out the window and frowned. Honest. That word is so simple but so...distant. This wasn't like coming to terms with her powers when she was younger, she knew of the danger they could have, especially on others. Her family. This...this couldn't hurt anyone...right?

She got up just sitting here wasn't helping, she went to go check on Spirit.

...•°•°•°•°•...

"No! DAMN IT!"

Mia had stayed in her room all night and half the day. Not only did the spell not work but now Arendelle's Queen is here? Mia stomped around her room. Whenever the servants came in, she would toss whatever object was near her at them.

"I was so close. How? How could that damned woman resist me? No man can, it should expect be any different!" She shouted as she banged on the mirror multiple times before he scattered beneath her fists. Pieces of it fell on the desk and some buried in her skin, causing the sides of her fist to bleed slowly. She tried to calm down but why did that woman have to show up? Of all times, why now? Mia breathed hard and fell to the floor. Her curls falling in her face.

"I just need some more time with Spirit...just a little." She whispered and then looked at the tattoo on her wrist. She touched it softly and it burned a bit. She should wash it. That would help. Mia fixed her hair and check her make up in the broken mirror after she stood up. Her puppy had hidden underneath her blankets on her bed. Shaking at Mia's anger.

She walked over to her puppy. "Sorry Nevia. I'm just frustrated. Come on." She held her arms out and the puppy happily went to her, Mia giggled softly and hugged her companion. "Let's go maybe we can fix this mess."

Mia left her room and quickly shut the door.

"Mia!" Her father's voiced echoed loudly in the hallway.

Mia slightly tremble, he was happy. "Yes daddy?" She slowly turned around and clenched Nevia somewhat tightly.

"Why am I hearing the Queen of Arendelle is here?" He questioned.

"I wasn't aware of it until today. I don't know why she is our deal is done."

He stared at his daughter. "Go find out why and we will be having a guest in a few days."

"Oh daddy that won't be necessary, I'm going to take care of Spirit myself and I'll get the Queen gone in no time-"

"No, obviously that thing isn't here with questions so you didn't tell her. I'm taking this into my own hands, Mia."

"But I did tell her...I swear!"

"Don't you lie to me, your father!" He shouted. Mia clenched Nevia tight and the puppy whimpered. "You will go find the Queen and have her stay in the castle, I will send her away myself and you will tell it it's choices. That is final, I trusted you with one thing and you failed me."

Mia breathed. "It's only been one time, if I get another chance I can do it!"

"Enough, do as I say or I will have no daughter! Do I make myself clear!?" He shouted and waited for her response.

"Yes...daddy..."

"You are dismiss." He said and walked passed her in the hallway. Mia stood there holding her puppy and staring at the ground. She could hear soft footsteps scurrying away. The maids heard that. Mia looked up and continued walking down the hall, she passed three maids whispering together. They stopped when Mia walked passed and pretended to work.

"We won't upset daddy..." Mia held Nevia to her chest. The puppy looked up when it felt water hit its head.

...°•°•°•°•...

When night came Spirit had been sitting on her bed. She felt a thousand times better, with the occasional sore neck but that could be from sleeping on it wrong, though still good. She stood up and stretched her body before walking to the door. She smelled food, delicious food. Her stomach growled. "Mi Dios." She mumbled as she opened the door and headed to her kitchen. She tossed her hair in a loose ponytail and slightly fixed her shirt. "Hola?" She called out as she turned into the kitchen.

"Um,...hola..." Elsa spoke from behind her, which heavily startled her.

Spirit hugged the wall for a moment before relaxing. "Don't scare me...please. Where is Imarie?"

"Work. She said she wanted to make you dinner."

Spirited chuckled as she went over to the pot and smelled it. "She sure does know how to win me over." She joked and looked for plates. Elsa watched and stayed where she was. "Are you joining me?"

Elsa blushed a little, though it was such a simple question, she didn't need to. "Yes...if that's fine."

"I don't mind." She grabbed two plates and began to filled the plates, she was mindful of Elsa and didn't give her too much whole she loaded her plate.

"I didn't really see what she was making, I cleaned up...even though your home isn't messy..."

"It's nothing fancy. Arroz con pollo." She laughed. "Just chicken and rice...actually it's the only thing Imarie knows how to make well." She put the plates on the table and was about to seat down when she remember the drinks. Spirit went to get that as well, Elsa stood there and watch, she smiled as Spirit nearly dropped the glass cups.

The knight only had half a bottle of wine. Elsa was fine with that. Spirit filled the glass halfway and set them down. She then stood by on of the chairs. Elsa stood there. A few minutes went by before Spirit coughed. "Are you going to sit?"

Elsa stared at her. "Yes...sorry...I was years away in my head."

"I can tell...you iced my wall."

Elsa let go of the frozen wall, the cabinets nearby were about to be covered with ice too. Elsa chuckled and walked to the table. She sat down in the chair Spirit had out for her and Port went to sit in her chair. "I'm sorry."

"It's. ...okay...just don't freeze your food." Spirit began to eat her food. Her long sleeves rolled up to her elbows, her hair pulled away from her face except for a few strands. Elsa took notice to every detail. Especially how Spirit held the fork. More like how a child would hold it. And how she had her left arm rest on the table, almost protecting her food.

Elsa ate, she took notice to how she ate herself. Her posture perfect. Holding the fork in a very adult manner. Not making a mess as she ate, like Spirit with the few pieces of rice and peppers that fell near her plate.

"What are you doing here?" Spirit asked after eating half her plate. She took a drink of wine. "If it's about what happened...it's okay." Spirit glanced at Elsa.

Elsa moved rice and chicken meat side to side on her plate. "No it's not..."

"Queen Elsa, it really is. I mean...it didn't hurt but it wasn't something for you to drop your responsibilities for."

Elsa set her fork down and moved her plate, she turned to face Spirit. "That's the problem. I hurt you. Even if it's something you are use to, that doesn't make it right Spirit, I should've acted...no, responded it better. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should've understood."

"But you can't. Queen Elsa, I mean...you can't ever know how it is for me because you are not in a position like nyself. I would never expect you or anyone to know. I am use to the rejection, it doesn't hurt any less but I've come to terms-...Queen Elsa...put the bottle down." Spirit stopped talking, she watched Elsa drink her cup but then she grabbed the bottle and poured more and filled her glass up. Elsa began to chug her glass until Spirit took the cup, spilling red wine on the table. "Slow down, I have to buy more!" Spirit managed to get the drinks away and set it near hers.

"Sorry..."

"Uhhuh." Spirit scooted her chair to Elsa, grabbing her hands. She had forgotten how cold they are. "Queen Elsa. You have nothing...absolutely nothing to be sorry about or feel guilty. I really mean it." Spirit gave the Queen a small smile as she looked at her.

Elsa return the smile with a very shy one. "Spirit..." She said softly. "It's not just that..."

The knight looked surprised. "Then what Queen Elsa?" She saw how Elsa leaned towards her. "Queen Elsa...?" She asked. "Don't tell me you're a light weight."

"I don't drink..." Elsa slurred. Elsa tried to kiss Spirit but her head landed on Spirit's shoulder. She only felt a soft buzz but it was still enough to effect her.

"Okay..." Spirit picked up the light woman, carrying her like a toddler. Elsa held on, she looked at Spirit. Her thoughts running in her head randomly. "I'll set you up in the spare room." Spirit said. "We can finish talking later."

Elsa nodded and let Spirit carry her to the other room. They didn't say anything else. Even when Spirit laid her down and adjusted the pillows and blankets. All Elsa thought about was the embarrassment, she wanted to crawl into a ditch and never come out. She grabbed Spirit's hand just after the blanket was put on her. "I don't know how to cook very well." She whispered.

Spirit only laughed, "that's okay." Though Elsa didn't let go. Spirit sat down. "Yes, Queen Elsa?"

"I don't know..." Elsa sighed. "I don't know..why I came here...I felt...no, I still feel horrible. I just..."

Spirit leaned forward. "Did I confuse you?" Elsa looked at her, Elsa shrugged a bit. "I didn't mean to."

"Do...do you still feel the same?" Elsa asked, which cause Spirit to sit up and look away. Spirit gently removed Elsa's hand away.

"Get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow, the alcohol is getting to you." Elsa nodded as Spirit got up and left the room. Elsa pulled the blanket over herself. She began to second guess her actions.

On the other hand, Spirit closed the door you the room and leaned against it. Her fingers touched her lips as the kiss ran through her mind but at the same time, Mia's words. Spirit frowned, her thoughts then interrupted by a loud knock on the door. She hurried over to the front door. The knocking becoming more frequent. "I'm coming." Spirit shouted as she opened the door. "Mia?"

All smiles and no worries, Mia stood at the door. Nevia sitting by her feet. "Why hello to you to, Spirit." Mia walked right in and the puppy followed. "That was quite a night, right?"

Spirit shut the door, "I don't remember too much to be honest."

"Oh...well...that's fine. It...was special." Mia went to the kitchen and peek at what her friend had. "This smells amazing."

"Thanks...what are you doing?" Spirit cleaned up the table.

Mia clenched her dress. "We need ...to talk..." She breathed heavily enough for Spirit to hear. "I don't know how to say this."

Spirit cleaned up the kitchen as she waited for Mia to get over her dramaticness. "Spit it out."

"Last night...Spirit I never felt anything like it. The energy, the passion...I...cant Belive we never took it further sooner."

"Que?" Spirit stopped what she was doing and looked at the princess. "What are you talking about?"

Mia blushed. "You know...being together...intimately." Mia smiled shyly before it vanished, plates shattered into pieces on the ground. "Spirit?"

"What?!" Spirit nearly screamed. "There is no way...no way that happened!"

"But it did! You were just too drunk. I told you 'no'. But you know how you are Spirit. You said it would be magical. And it was, the way you touched me...there"

"No! Mia. For one, that is very wrong. You're a beautiful young woman but you are also the Princess I'm suppose to protect, not bed."

"A few years ago, you were all over me."

"I'm not like that...now!". Spirit quickly added that last word. "Besides..."

"Besides what?" Mia walked closer to her. "Is it Queen Elsa?" Spirit didn't say anything. Mia huffes, she had to make Spirit Belive her lie. Her father's actions are much worst and she needed her knight on her side to keep her plan barely afloat. "Why...why does she mean more to you? We known each other for years...last night meant so much to me. And you're just...throwing it away."

"I really don't remember anything, I'm serious Mia. And...I'm really having doubts that I would've went that far with you considering I have never with another woman."

The Princess raised a brow. "But I thought...all this time...you..I thought you have."

"No. Why would you think that? " Spirit sat down at the table. "I mean...yeah I'm a bit much when I drink and perhaps I can flirt too much but I never slept with anyone. I wasn't in love with any of them."

Mia leaned on the table, "and...her? Do you love her?"

Spirit glanced upward.


End file.
